


The Magic Within Turtles Forever

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Lionel has strange visions of himself and his friends that involve a parallel world much different from the one he's come to know and love. The group then has a mission that takes them away from home in Greendale to meet up with a group of familiar, crime-fighting reptiles along with another group which is very different, but also a little familiar in this new crossover adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait any longer! I gotta see this story!" Zofia cried out in home as she ran out of her bedroom and grabbed the wheely ladder, going into her mother's study which was where she wrote her novels in, going to the bookshelf which had book versions of her adventures from youth. She then placed it by the bookcase and wheeled herself to the section to take out the book that was labeled as "The Magic Within Turtles Forever".

"Your mother said to wait until she came back home." Two-Tone told her.

"I can't wait any longer!" Zofia told her. "Besides, one little peek can't hurt. Mother's friend Sabrina Spellman is one of my role models."

"Well, this oughta be interesting." LJ smirked as he poked his head inside.

Zofia soon grabbed the green and purple book, sliding down from the ladder.

"You know you shouldn't be looking through your mother's things without her around," Two-Tone reminded. "She said it might be dangerous if you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"It's just one book," Zofia told the Dalmatian. "What could happen?"

"Try not to jinx it," LJ replied. "Mom will probably come back and ground us."

Zofia stuck her tongue out, leaving the room with him while carrying the book.

Two-Tone sighed and shook her head. "And I thought the Puppy-Cats were a handful..."

Tim and Richard were soon chasing each other right then.

"See what I mean?" Two-Tone mumbled to herself.

"Yep..." Furrball replied as he walked with her.

* * *

Zofia grunted and struggled, carrying the heavy book before landing it onto the kitchen table. "Phew! Who knew this book was so heavy?" she then said. "It looked so light when Mother carried it."

"I think that's the unholy strength," LJ replied. "She can lift up Drell by his shirt these days."

"Yeah, that's true." Zofia said as she came to open the book.

"Alrighty...it's time to read this crazy tale for ourselves and see what went down!" LJ exclaimed as they both opened the book.

"This is not gonna be good..." Two-Tone face-pawed.

Furball shook his head, agreeing with her.

"It was a normal day, sometime after the Halloween after the defeat of the Sanderson sisters," Zofia began to read her mother's written word aloud. "I recalled the events from my then-boyfriend before getting married after Atticus and Mo's wedding in Equestria, studying the notes that Lionel gave to me from his visions from another universe that was far different than the one we lived in. I had to ponder what they could have meant."

* * *

We are then shown teenage Cherry as she was alone in her bedroom, staring at the notebook she had taken a look at after hearing from Lionel's visions of another reality, especially that concerned a good friend of hers, known as Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Lionel then came inside with a suitcase. "Hey, Cherry! The others and I are about to head to New York to investigate those visions I had. You wanna come with?" he asked.

"I guess it's better than trying to study from the notes you gave me." Cherry replied tiredly.

"Sorry you're all tuckered out," Lionel patted her. "I'll zap us to Manhattan to meet up with the others."

"Mind packing my stuff?" Cherry asked, going away from her desk. "I'll be right back. Just give me about five minutes."

"Can do!" Lionel winked before he snapped his fingers, and Cherry's clothes came to life and packed themselves into a suitcase.

Cherry came into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready since she was going on a trip.

"Yes, Mom, I'm going out with the others," Thor said, using his Spell Phone. "No, I don't think the others will give me Wiccan Pox. I haven't even had Wiccan Pox since I was Bebe's age!"

"You ready to go?" Lionel asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, just gotta remind Mom what's going on," Thor said, putting his hand over the phone. "I swear, she still treats me like I'm six or something."

"My condolences, dude." Lionel replied.

Thor rolled his eyes as his mother kept babbling on the phone before he smirked. "GOODBYE, MOM!" he then said before hanging up and groaned, collapsing into Cherry's father's chair. "Ugh... No wonder Uncle Drell complained about his childhood a lot."

"I think he was mostly talking about when he was taught by Madam Mim." Atticus replied.

"Totato Pomato." Thor replied.

"Aaaaanyways, is everyone ready to go?" asked Lionel.

"Well, where's Cherry?" Thor asked.

"Hmm... Probably still in the bathroom." Lionel said.

"Oh, we can wait," Thor replied. "My uncle's a patient man."

There was then a beat of silence before Atticus and Lionel laughed, thinking that was supposed to be a joke.

Lionel sighed, wiping his eyes. "Good one, dude!" he sighed.

"Oh..." Thor said before laughing with them.

Atticus and Lionel glanced over and came to check on Cherry.

"Hey, Cherry? You ready?" Atticus asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

There was no answer.

"Cherry!" Atticus called, a bit louder, but still no answer.

Lionel sighed. "She better not have ditched us..." he groused as he teleported inside.

Cherry was shown to had fallen asleep in the bathtub due to the hard work she had been doing since they came home after their Halloween in Salem.

Lionel sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" he shrugged as he hoisted her over his shoulder, got her dressed and teleported out of the restroom.

"Oh, Cherry..." Atticus frowned as his best friend looked wore out. "I think we should just let her sleep on the way to New York. Maybe we can take the long way so she can get enough sleep."

"Hmm...alright," Lionel replied. "I'll teleport us onto a bus for New York."

And so, after gathering everything they'd need, he teleported them onto a bus heading for Manhattan. Cherry was still asleep. Atticus soon magicked up Cherry's phone and headphones, putting them on her ears and put on one of her favorite playlists so that she could catch up on her sleep.

"So, Uncle Drell texted," Thor said. "He said he'll meet us in town."

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied. "We got eight hours to get there, so we might as well get some rest too."

The others agreed and decided to get some rest while they had the chance as they had a long ride to New York.

* * *

Eight hours later, the bus finally arrived in Manhattan outside a hotel, where Drell and Hilda were snoring outside. Cherry soon woke up and looked more active now.

The others smiled to her since she had enough sleep to last her during this trip. Cherry waved her hand in Drell's face as he kept sleeping, then took out a pillow and went to press it against his face to smother him.

"Don't even think about it." Drell soon said which made Cherry flinch and drop the pillow, looking sheepish.

"Lemme guess..." Hilda yawned. "Tried to smother you with a pillow?"

"Yeeeep," Drell replied. "For shame, Cherry."

"It was a joke, I'm joking!" Cherry said sheepishly.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied, tossing the pillow out of the way. "You sneak up on someone you're not that into, find them sleeping, and almost non-responsive, and try to smother them in their sleep? I've seen it a million times."

"Déjà vu." Cherry muttered from what he just said.

"Geez, Cherry, what the fuck?" asked Thor. "You try to suffocate my uncle right in front of me? That's messed up."

"Thornton!" Cherry gasped from his swearing.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but that was just sick," Thor replied. "Even for you."

"Augh..." Cherry groaned then. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Shame on you," Hilda replied. "You let your hate override your common sense."

"But I'm sorry!" Cherry cried out.

"Maybe I should use this." Drell said, bringing out a bug in a jar.

"Augh! No! Not that!" Cherry yelped. "I won't do it again, I promise! Please don't make me live a boring normal life!"

"Hm...fine," Drell replied. "But I'm watching you, ya little stinker. Don't think I won't do it!"

"What're you getting worked up over a jar bug for?" asked Lionel.

"That's not an ordinary bug, Lionel," Atticus said. "Sometime after Drell recruited us to become his students, he said we could stay or that bug could bite us and erase all of our memories of ever meeting him and we'd have to live like normal kids with no knowledge or memory of our special abilities."

"Sounds kinda like the Matrix," Lionel replied. "Alright then, Morpheus; everything should begin happening in a few hours."

"Yes, it should," Drell said, putting the jar away. "Come inside. We'll be staying in this hotel."

* * *

They soon came inside as Drell and Hilda came to the front desk as the adults in this situation.

"Hello~" The concierge greeted.

"Ugh... I'm getting Home Alone 2 flashbacks." Sabrina muttered.

"Didn't this guy escape to space?" asked Lionel.

"We booked a suite big enough for... Our children... To visit." Drell said, gesturing to the group behind him.

"Ah, yes..." The concierge replied, typing into the computer. "Let me get that for you, sir."

"Sure, why not?" replied Hilda with a shrug.

"Boys in one room, girls in the other." Drell said.

"Aww! Uncle Drell!" Thor spoke up.

"Sorry, Tiny, but those are our rules." Drell told his nephew.

"Whatever, dude, I can live with that," Lionel shrugged. "As long as we don't pull one of those lame fart jokes."

* * *

Eventually, they were given their room keys and were now in the elevator.

"Oh, I hope Zelda will be okay back home." Hilda said.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Cherry replied. "Zelda's a strong woman."

"True," replied Lionel. "But she can only take so much."

"Don't worry, Hil," Drell told his wife. "If anything happens, she knows how to reach us."

"Let's hope so." replied Hilda as they went inside.

The groups then split up with Drell and Hilda as adults for the boys and girls in their separate rooms.

"Do you pack anything besides weights and books?" Thor teased Atticus.

"Do you pack anything besides stuff to make sandwiches with?" Atticus retorted with a smirk.

"That's not an answer." Thor remarked.

"Well, Mr. Smart Guy, I've got clothes of course." Atticus said before taking out his weight clothes that Goku got for him.

"Whatever," Lionel shrugged. "I'm gonna go do some searching."

"You sure you should go off on your own?" Thor asked. "Uncle Drell wants us to stick together until the time is right."

"Hey, I may as well keep an eye out for our other selves," Lionel shrugged. "Maybe I can give them a hand or two!"

"Hmm... All right," Thor replied. "Just promise me you'll keep your Spell Phone handy."

"It's right here," Lionel said, showing his emergency contact that they had for adventures. "Don't wait up."

"Bye, Lionel." Atticus and Thor said before they smirked to each other before Atticus tackled down Thor as they decided to wrestle with each other to pass the time.

"I wonder what that other world is doing right now?" Thor commented.

"Hard to say, buddy... Hard to say..." Atticus replied mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh... Cliffhanger chapter ending..." Zofia shivered from what her and LJ's goduncle said in the final part of Chapter 1.

"Let's keep going!" LJ exclaimed. "This is getting AWESOME!"

Two-Tone and Furball decided to wait by the door, expecting Cherry to show up any minute now.

"This isn't so bad," Zofia told the pets. "You made it sound like we were gonna go into the story or something like that time Mother played Jumanji with those kids and that guy who was lost for like 30 years."

"We were thinking your mother was gonna show up and bust you two." Furrball replied.

"Mm-hmm... You do that..." Zofia replied. "Maybe the next chapter can show us this manga world that Father was envisioning about, LJ."

"Well, then let's see!" LJ replied as he turned the page. "Elsewhere in a parallel universe, Lionel Schwartz of the Mangaverse was watching his favorite anime: Darkwing Duck, Super Warrior of Justice!"

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Lionel beamed to himself. He then sang along to the opening theme. "Champion of fighting evil, Darkwing never quits! When the villains get super tough, he never loses his nerve!~ With his sidekick and daughter on his side, fighting for justice is an endless ride~! Darkwing Duck! Legendary hero~!"

* * *

That universe's Atticus was soon shown in his karate class, striking a wooden board with his foot, breaking it in half. He then chopped against more wooden boards and cinderblocks before bowing.

"Very good, Fudo-san." The teacher bowed to his best student.

"Hai, Sensei!" Atticus bowed back bravely.

Thor was sitting nearby, eating some pork buns. "Way to go, big guy!" he cheered his friend on.

"Thanks, buddy." Atticus smiled to him.

"Hey, no problem!" Thor nodded.

Atticus soon came to sit next to him, holding his hand out. "You owe me one." he then smirked.

"Hmph... Fine... Just one." Thor smirked back, letting him have some food.

* * *

Water sprinkled onto a flower bed as this universe's Mo was shown, humming to herself as she was watering her garden while her dog was asleep beside her.

"You guys must be thirsty." Mo smiled to her flowers.

"Sure seems like that." replied Sabrina as she sat nearby, reading a spellbook.

Cherry was shown in her bedroom, studying. That was almost what she always did. Studying all day and studying all night like a very young Twilight Sparkle. Furrball and Salem came inside.

"Hey, Cherry, you okay?" asked Furrball.

"I have to study for my upcoming Math test so I can go to college." Cherry replied, focused on her studies.

"Just saying, it won't kill you to have a little fun," Salem replied. "I mean sure, it's good you're studying, but maybe have some fun, y'know?"

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said.

"Aw, come on, not even Sabrina studies this much for Charm School!" Salem said, popping up on all corners, trying to pull her away. "Come outside! Get some fresh air!"

Cherry then swatted him away so that she could concentrate.

"You study so much, you'll overload your brain and burn it out!" Furrball replied. "You know every time you learn something new, you forget something you learned before!"

Suddenly, a ball of blue energy formed over Cherry's head.

"Guh?" Cherry blinked as she felt something strange.

"Cherry?" Salem and Furrball asked.

"What is that...?" Cherry muttered to herself.

The energy ball spoke. "You have a new mission. Maybe you'll learn to have some fun while you're at it!"

"What is this?" Cherry asked. "Who are you?! I have to study!"

"You can study anytime!" The ball replied. "Drell told me to get you AND your friends and take you to your next mission."

"Heh... I must've studied harder than I thought," Cherry chuckled, walking off. "I'm gonna go now. Bye."

"He told me this would happen..." The ball said before grabbing her and sending her away from her bedroom.

"Waaaaait!" Cherry cried out as she was taken for a ride. She was soon joined by Lionel, Thor, Atticus, Sabrina, and Mo, who also found themselves inside the energy ball.

Lionel blushed. "Oh...hey, Cherry!" he waved to her.

"Lionel..." Cherry said.

"Cherry? I almost didn't recognize ya without your nose stuck in a book." Thor commented.

"Aha!" Cherry sarcastically laughed. "I haven't heard that one before."

Sabrina shrugged. "He isn't wrong...you ARE kind of a study-holic." she replied.

"Well, I'm just trying to get into a good college," Cherry defended. "I might be able to graduate early if I'm lucky and go to a special, prestigious school with independent study programs."

"Sounds lonely." Atticus commented.

"You just don't understand." Cherry replied.

"I kinda get it," Lionel replied. "You wanna make sure you get into a good college, then get a super-well-paying-job and make a ton of money."

"Yeah!" Cherry said. "Is that so difficult?"

"But wouldn't it be nice to share that kind of success with some friends?" Sabrina asked.

"True..." Lionel replied. "I wanna make it to the top, but I wouldn't want to be all alone. What is victory if you cannot share it, anyways? I'd be glad to share that success with all of you guys!"

Cherry looked all around to the group as they all smiled to each other like friends.

"Looks like we're about to land!" Atticus said.

"Take me back to my room!" Cherry cried out.

"I don't think you have a choice," Sabrina said before muttering. "I know I don't."

* * *

The group landed on a Manhattan rooftop, as they were approached by a portly man in sunglasses, followed by a two-foot-tall chimpanzee in a suit.

"Great! You guys are here!" The man exclaimed. "Skippy, I told you the ball would get them here quick!"

Skippy merely nodded from that.

"Where are we...?" Cherry groaned slightly.

"You all are in Manhattan!" Drell explained. "Well, at least, the Manhattan of another universe."

The group soon stood up, looking a little sore from their landing.

Drell soon grabbed Cherry and held her out to take a look. "Feast your eyes!" he then told them.

"Uh, that's great, but could you put me down?" Cherry asked nervously. "I'm afraid of heights!"

Lionel took her and placed her nearby. "There! Down on the ground, without a sound!" he smiled...before glancing down. "Hey...there are four guys fighting those crooks down there! We oughta do something!"

"Hmm... Looks like you're right," Drell said before looking over. "Now, get ready because this is your mission."

"Fighting some guys?" Cherry asked wearily.

"Ah, but that's only the beginning," Drell replied. "Looks like your friend has already gotten a headstart!"

The group looked and saw Lionel lunging down to help fight off the thugs. "LET'S GET DANGEROUS WITH BURNING... JUSTICE!" he shouted as he leapt towards the ground.

"Oh, this is crazy..." Cherry groaned a bit. "What do I know about fighting bad guys?"

"When you think your parents are asleep and you practice fighting before you go to sleep." Drell said.

Cherry's eyes widened before looking at him with a slight shiver.

"Oh, relax, I don't keep tabs on you in the bathroom! That would be disgusting!" Drell remarked. "Well? He's gonna need some help, so best go give it to him!"

"Come on, Cherry," Atticus said. "It's time to go."

"I can't go down there!" Cherry yelped.

"Don't make me throw you." Drell said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cherry replied.

"Look, we'll ALL jump at the same time, okay?!" Sabrina replied. "On three. 1-2-3!"

"Wait! Wait, are we jumping on three or do you say three and then we jump?" Cherry asked.

"The first thing!" Sabrina replied as she made parachutes for them and quickly leapt off.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed before going with them. "Incoming!"

"Look out!" A voice called out from on the ground.

And soon, the sounds of punches and kicks were heard from on the ground.

* * *

"Crazy..." Zofia commented.

"Very." LJ replied.

"Try living it." Cherry said right behind her children in a creepy way.

"**GAAAAAH!**" LJ and Zofia screamed as their hair turned white with shock.

"Called it." Two-Tone commented.

"Oh, same." Furrball nodded.

"Mom... Boy, did the time fly by..." LJ remarked nervously. "This book made the time fly by..."

Cherry just kept looking to them.

"Hello, Mother, how was your day?" Zofia asked. "Uh... Maybe you'd like to tell us all about it on the couch?"

"Hmm... Going through my stuff without me?" Cherry replied.

"It was HER idea!" LJ exclaimed.

"What?!" Zofia yelped. "You wanted to read it too!"

The siblings got into a verbal argument for a good while until...

"SILENCE!" Cherry soon boomed, making lightning flash and thunder rumble.

The kids both shut up, too scared to disobey. Cherry soon took her book from them.

"We're sorry..." The siblings then said softly.

"I just wanted to read about the Turtles." LJ said.

"And I wanted to read about Ms. Sabrina." Zofia added.

Cherry sighed a bit. "You should've waited until I came back home," she then said. "My old stuff is unpredictable, especially in the basement where my personal museum is of stuff from my old adventures like that golden ticket from when I got to meet Willy Wonka."

"Oddly specific..." LJ replied. "I mean, we weren't even THINKING about the basement."

"I'm sure you weren't..." Cherry said mysteriously.

"Are we in trouble?" Zofia asked.

"Only a little bit," Cherry said. "...I'll be happy to read you the rest though... But you have to ask Mommy first~"

LJ and Zofia looked at each other, then back to their mother. "Can you please read us the rest, PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!" they both begged.

"I thought you'd never ask." Cherry smirked playfully.

LJ and Zofia happily nodded as their mother took the book.

"Okay, where were you?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, those manga counterparts of yours were going to jump." Zofia replied.

"Ah, yes..." Cherry said. "Back to the hotel..."

"You and your cliffhangers..." LJ sighed to his mother's writing style.

* * *

Atticus and Thor were keeping a lookout for Lionel, just in case he came back, but they didn't see anything.

"He's still out there..." Thor said.

Drell soon came out of the bathroom after a flush. "Well, I'm settled in," he then said. "What're we talking about?"

"Oh, Lionel headed out on a scouting mission an hour ago," replied Thor. "We're keeping a lookout for him if he returns. Maybe someone could check the news?"

"Hmm... All right," Drell replied. "We'll meet the girls on their side. They have a TV."

"No fair!" Thor pouted from that.

"Ah, you'll get over it." Drell teased him, ruffling up his hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina were more or less forced to watch a soap opera with Hilda.

"Can we please change the channel?" Cherry asked. "I've seen this one, his lover is his long-lost half-sister!"

"That doesn't even make SENSE!" Mo replied as the soap was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"Oh, thank Garth." Cherry muttered from the news bulletin.

The boys soon came by to see what was going on.

"There was a daring robbery earlier tonight at a high-tech midtown laboratory," The news reporter reported. "A nearby surveillance camera captured this image of four bizarre green creatures along with a party of unknown juveniles."

The group took a look at the surveillance photo.

"That might explain why Lionel hasn't reported back..." Sabrina replied.

"We're doomed..." Drell sighed.

"Aw, come on, Drell," Cherry said. "It's not like we're all superheroes with secret identities and stay hidden like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"So if mortals see your magic being used, that'll compromise your eligibility for magic with the whole Witch's Council, and I'LL be forced to deal with it?!" Drell replied, turning sharply to her.

Cherry's face paled a bit. "I guess that is kinda rough..."

"That settles it then," Hilda replied. "We'll just have to go after him and get him out."

Cherry then gulped to regain her natural skin color. "Fair enough."

"But wait! This doesn't make any sense!" Atticus spoke up. "That other group looks like us, but it isn't us."

"Isn't it though?" Drell narrowed his eyes. "What _have_ you kids been doing since we got here?"

"Unpacking, watching TV, Lionel went out to explore." Mo replied.

"Maybe those versions of us are from that other universe Lionel mentioned back in Massachusetts?" suggested Thor.

"Hmm... Perhaps..." Drell replied thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. "There must be a rip between the alternate realities."

"Alternate realities?" Cherry asked. "You mean like the ones you sometimes show us of us living in different universes?"

"Yes," Drell said to her. "They're all very different, and I suppose that Lionel has been envisioning about them which led to us coming here for a new adventure."

"Well, it's as good an explanation as any," Mo replied. "Could we track his magical energy to find him?"

"Sure thing!" Drell said before taking out a random tracker.

"You just pull that out your butt or something?" Cherry crossed her arms cynically.

"No, Zelda invented that actually." Hilda replied.

"Funny how we've never used that until now," Atticus replied. "Ah, well...better late than never."

"All right, I need something of Lionel's." Drell told the others.

Everyone then instinctively looked at Cherry since she was the closest to him.

"Oh, sure... Why not?" Cherry rolled her eyes before taking out Lionel's hairbrush and plucked out a hair to put in the device.

"That'll do, kid." Drell smirked as he put the hair in the device.

Cherry then put the hairbrush back. "I thought the Ninja Turtles were supposed to be hiding too," she then said. "How did they end up on the news?"

"I guess they were being careless?" Hilda shrugged. "I'm sure Master Splinter taught them better than that though."

"Hopefully," Thor replied. "This is two birds with one stone."

"Please tell me you know what that means." Atticus said.

"That's when you try to do two things at once, right?" Thor asked.

"Yep!" Atticus smiled proudly.

"Hey, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go get Lionel back already." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Aww... I thought he was your Sweet Baboo~..." Drell smirked, ruffling up her hair before checking the device. "Hmm... He seems to have gone to a dark and sinister lair, along with that new group. The Turtles appear to be there too."

"Oh, no!" Hilda gasped.

"But they look different." Drell continued.

"Huh?" The others asked out of confusion.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but... It seems to be a different group of Ninja Turtles along with the other versions of the kids." Drell said as he held his head as that hit his head a bit, feeling like he overwhelmed his brain.

"Maybe their universe came with its own version of the Ninja Turtles?" suggested Mo.

"Probably..." Drell replied. "I'm just getting other readings. This whole thing is really crazy so far."

"I think smoke is about to come out of my ears..." Cherry said, feeling a bit numb in her brain too.

"The sooner we save Lionel, the sooner everything will be cleared up," Atticus replied. "Now let's GO!"

"Superhero Mode?" Thor asked.

"Pretty much." Atticus replied.

"Okay, just wanna make sure," Thor said. "Let's go!"

The group soon zoomed off with a sonic boom, making Drell and Hilda's fly through the air a bit.

"Why don't we have a little fun while the kids are out?" Drell smirked to Hilda as a saxophone played in the background.

Hilda flashed a dark smirk at Drell. "Well... What did YOU have in mind?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Drell replied, springing one of his fingers in his hair, getting it curled up a bit from his long dark and curly hair. "Most mortals do roleplay... Some punish each other..."

Hilda chuckled. "Well, then..."

But before this story gets inappropriate, let's get to the actual story!


	3. Chapter 3

The group soon ran out of the hotel to get to work.

"We're not gonna jump roof-to-roof all the time, are we?" Cherry asked.

"You've been hanging around Cath too long." Atticus replied.

"Well, that's a trope she enjoys using when it comes to superheroes." Cherry said.

"Let's just cut to the next scene at the warehouse," Mo replied. "That way it saves us time."

"I got it!" Thor said like he was turning a page to change scenes for them which was like what Patch did the Looney Tunes: Back in Action story.

* * *

At the warehouse hideout, a large, muscular man was walking down a hall with two of his flunkies.

"It was a sweet score, boss. We grabbed all kinds of high-tech goodies." said one lackey.

The boss glared, swatting at a fly in annoyance.

"But the real prize is right in here." The lackey then said.

Another lackey put in the secret passcode before opening the door as they came inside to their hostages.

"We got them, Boss. We finally got them," The lackey soon announced, showing their hostages. "Say hello to the Ninja Turtles."

Lionel casually chewed on a carrot. "Eh...what's up, Doc?" he asked.

"Whoa, who's the musclehead?" asked Michelangelo.

The boss looked confused.

"You were expecting maybe somebody else?" Michelangelo smirked to his confusion.

"I don't know who these freaks are, but they're not the turtles," The boss told his lackeys. "Especially that kid who's there with them."

"Bucko, if those aren't the Ninja Turtles, I dunno WHO is!" said Mangaverse Lionel.

The Turtles chuckled to that as they found that to be funny.

"Good one, buddy!" Mangaverse Thor chuckled himself.

"We, uh, found this on them." One lackey said, showing weapons.

"Ninja-type stuff, right, Boss?" The other added.

"Hmm..." The boss pondered in thought as he checked the contraband closely.

Donatello glared. "Last I checked, we're owed one phone call."

"I know who I'm calling!" Michelangelo replied. "PIZZA DELIVERY!"

He and Thor chuckled at that.

The boss glanced over before grabbing Michelangelo's face with a glower with a capsule. "What. Is. This?"

"That's just ooze," Michelangelo replied calmly. "We fight Ol' Bucket Breath over that stuff all the time."

"'Old Bucket Breath'?" The boss asked.

"You know, Old Frying Pan Face?" Michelangelo replied.

"Chrome Dome." Leonardo added.

"Metal Mouth." Donatello added.

"Tin Teeth!" Raphael added.

"He means The Shredder, you muscle-headed stooge!" Lionel yelled.

"Baka!" Thor smirked.

"What does this have to do with The Shredder?" The boss asked.

"Like Michelangelo and the kid said," Donatello replied. "It's just some mutagen we stopped Shred-Head from getting his claws on."

The boss shook the capsule, looking curiously as a fly came over and took some sips from it.

"One, I'd be careful with that if I were you," replied Mangaverse Lionel. "And two, where are my friends?"

"Are ya lost, little buddy?" Leonardo asked.

"You could say that," Mangaverse Lionel explained. "My friends and I came to help you fight those bad guys, but now we're in here and I dunno where THEY are!"

"I'm here though, bud." Mangaverse Thor pouted.

"Yeah, I know," Mangaverse Lionel nodded. "I'm just worried about the others."

"Yeah... Me too..." Mangaverse Thor replied.

The boss soon flicked the annoying fly away.

"Bad move." Mangaverse Thor soon said.

The fly then mutated and grew in size, snarling like a monster as it flew out to the boss man. Mangaverse Lionel and Thor then unlocked their chains as the boss man was distracted by the mutant fly-beast. The mutant fly-beast flew out at the boss man only to get knocked out onto the floor.

"This could really come in handy," The boss smirked as he held onto the capsule. "Especially if The Shredder is back."

"Interesting theory." Lionel replied coolly.

The boss man began to leave with the capsule.

"What do you want us to do with these guys, Boss?" A lackey asked as he left.

"I've already got four turtles to worry about," The boss replied on the way out. "These guys are superfluous."

"He's telling them to kill us." Mangaverse Lionel told the others.

The others soon gulped out of fright from that. Eventually, the boss man was kicked back into the room which made the other Purple Dragons look over in alarm.

"Looks like the rescue party just showed up." Michelangelo remarked as Lionel helped break him out of the shackles.

"Hope you don't mind, but we let ourselves in." A voice said, coming in.

"Actually, it kind of looks like we're already here." Another voice added.

"Whoa... My brain hurts..." Mangaverse Thor sweat-dropped as he looked like he was seeing double.

"These must be the Ninja Turtles of THIS universe!" Mangaverse Lionel remarked. "This is some excellent timing!"

"My brain still hurts..." Mangaverse Thor groaned. "I want Uncle!"

"We can get him AFTER we save our friends!" Mangaverse Lionel replied.

"Hm!" Mangaverse Thor then nodded before dropping to the floor, making a crack in it due to his weight as he narrowed his eyes.

Donatello blinked. "Hey... Those guys look almost like us!" he remarked.

"Heh. Don't flatter yourselves." The other Raphael scoffed a bit.

The Purple Dragons soon began to attack. Mangaverse Thor soon halted the flying bullets in the air with his hands before making them fly right back against the Purple Dragons, making them run out of the way as his eyes seemed to glow as he growled like he was channeling his inner chi.

"Looks like that's our cue," Leonardo said, taking out his swords. "TURTLES FIGHT WITH HONOR!"

The Purple Dragons continued to fight while the other Ninja Turtles soon got free from Lionel.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Mangaverse Lionel told his friend.

"Can't help it," Mangaverse Thor replied in a dramatically serious tone. "When my chi calls me, I must answer."

"Yeah, you're right," Mangaverse Lionel replied before turning into Darkwing Duck's super shogun armor mode. "Slicing through villainy like lightning!"

Mangaverse Thor soon yelled out as his hair changed color as he floated in the air before shooting energy beams at the Purple Dragons, nearly looking all Super Saiyan.

"Whoa... These guys have belt buckles on their belts, like superheroes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Maybe you'd like to give us a hand?" Mangaverse Thor suggested to the other Turtles.

"That IS why we came here," Leo replied. "So I guess it's fine."

"This is gonna be juicy..." Mangaverse Thor smirked.

Some Purple Dragons soon shot at him and he dodged the bullets with his hand, making them fly around other places.

"Fascinatin'. Little help here, Mikey!" Raph said as he was confronted by the boss.

"You got it!" Both Mikey and Michelangelo replied.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo shouted before throwing one of his nunchucks at the ceiling fan which fell from its spot and landed right on the boss of these grunts. "Cool off, dude!" he exclaimed.

"Heheh," Mikey chuckled from that. "Cool off, he says."

Raph grunted and groaned from his fall.

"How can you not love these guys?" Mikey beamed to his and his brothers' other counterparts.

Lionel chuckled. "That IS quality wordplay."

"Do I know you?" Mangaverse Lionel asked.

"Maybe in some way." Lionel winked.

"Don't confuse me while I'm working!" Mangaverse Thor cried out, but luckily his energy lasted so he could take down the Purple Dragons with his special power rather than accidentally harming his friends.

"GO, GREEN MACHINE!" The turtles shouted as they raced into the fray.

"Did someone say Green Machine?" A boy in green and black soon flew in with a grin.

"This story has enough crossovers as it is!" Mangaverse Thor punched away Butch the Rowdyruff Boy.

* * *

The Turtles shrugged as they raced into battle, fighting as many thugs as they could. Both Mangaverse Thor and Lionel did their part as well as the Lionel we all know here and now. Eventually, the wall came breaking down and the boss of the Purple Dragons yelled out as he was soon crushed, along with his men, as they didn't make it out of the way in time.

"Whoa! Now that was off the wall." Michelangelo beamed.

"Come on!" Raph said, grabbing his arm and running with him.

"Let's stay in touch." Donatello smirked, raking up the remaining mutagen capsules in the bad guy's clutches.

"NOT!" Mangaverse Lionel chuckled as he bounced through the roof. "Now where are my pals...they gotta be here somewhere..."

"I'm not mad at you or blaming you, but you did suggest we split up." Mangaverse Thor commented as he soon calmed himself down.

"...Actually, I leapt down first," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "I never said anything about splitting up. I was waiting for you guys to come with me!"

Mangaverse Thor soon looked sheepish.

"Maybe they're being held in here!" Mangaverse Lionel replied as he checked the room above. "Think I found something! Or maybe someone."

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" Mangaverse Thor saluted.

"It's the others!" Mangaverse Lionel exclaimed. "Yo, guys! You dead?"

"Heeeellloooo?" Mangaverse Thor added.

"Ugh... Lionel...?" Mangaverse Cherry's voice replied. "Is that where you ended up?"

"We found them!" Mangaverse Thor beamed.

"Cherry! OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mangaverse Lionel exclaimed, hugging her. "I'm SORRY I GOT YOU GUYS CAPTURED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?~" Mangaverse Cherry replied.

"Cherry-chan..." Mangaverse Mo said sternly.

"Uh, just help us out here." Mangaverse Cherry then said.

"Okay! Whatever you want!" Mangaverse Lionel nodded as he leapt up and smashed their chains.

The group soon fell together.

"I tried to let my own chi out, but for some reason, it didn't work." Mangaverse Atticus told his friends in concern.

"Maybe you're just tired!" Mangaverse Lionel replied as he turned into a gigantic cat. "Now let's get moving! Get on my back."

The others soon began to climb up to go with Mangaverse Lionel.

"Where to?" Mangaverse Sabrina soon asked.

"There was this other guy who looked like me... But different," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "Maybe he can help us!"

"Really?" Mangaverse Atticus asked.

"Yeah!" Mangaverse Thor replied. "I met him too. I'm not sure what we can do, but I feel like we'll need all the help we can get on this adventure."

"Why not," shrugged Mangaverse Sabrina. "We may as well get going!"

And so Mangaverse Lionel leapt down. "CLIMB ABOARD, TURTLES!" he shouted. "Next stop, Saving your Ass-ville! Whoo-whoo!"

They then traveled together for a while, though they tried to avoid being seen by the public eye since it was daytime.

* * *

Eventually, they climbed onto a rooftop to reconvene.

"Alright, time for some answers. Who the shell are you guys?!" asked Raph.

"Now, now, Raphael," Lionel advised. "That IS your name, right? These are your dimensional counterparts, and besides, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar!"

"Look, we just risked our shells rescuing you from Hun and the Purple Dragons. So, I think we're entitled to some answers." replied Leo.

Leonardo looked at them with mild curiosity. "Well... I suppose that's fair." he replied.

The other Turtles agreed, though they didn't say anything just yet.

"So... SPILL!" Raph demanded.

"Wait a second..." said Don. "Anybody seen the other Mikey?"

"You turn your back on that guy for one second!" Raphael remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, he has his disguise." Donatello replied as Michelangelo was walking down the street, now clad in a trench coat and fedora.

"Nice outfit." Lionel commented from what he saw.

"Too bad it's not exactly working..." Mangaverse Atticus noted as the people were looking at Michelangelo in surprise.

"Either the humans are getting smarter, or Michelangelo's become a walking fashion disaster!" Raphael remarked.

"Could it be both?" Mangaverse Cherry smirked sardonically.

Mangaverse Lionel sighed. "Let's just go and get him before he causes a scene," he replied. "Climb on, Cherry."

Mangaverse Cherry soon climbed on without another word as she pressed up her glasses.

"Hang on tight!" Mangaverse Lionel replied as he leapt down, seeming to glide on the wind before landing on the ground. "Aaaand...done!"

* * *

Mangaverse Cherry's hair waved up before she flattened it down a bit.

"It's about time!" A black and white chibi cat came out of Sabrina's bag.

"Yaugh! Salem?!" Mangaverse Sabrina gasped.

"I must've come along for the ride..." Salem replied with a yawn.

"I told you to stay with my aunties!" Mangaverse Sabrina told him.

"Yeah, I know... I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night so I tried reading the most boring thing I could find, but not even your diary could do that~" Salem smirked.

"If that's how you feel...then maybe I should've just LEFT you on that stupid rooftop!" Sabrina snapped as she slammed him down like a football.

Salem yelped from that.

"Ouch... Harsh..." Atticus said from that.

"If you're done being a wiseass, we have work to do!" Sabrina snapped. "Let's just go get Michael-whatever-his-name-is, and get to safety."

"Alright, alright, I'll help out," Salem said, rubbing his head. "Ugh... I can see you're not gonna win Cat Owner of the Year anytime soon."

The group soon went to get back to Michelangelo since he tried to blend in, though it didn't seem to work as well as he planned.

"We better help him." Raphael soon told the others.

"Yeah, this could be dangerous." Atticus said, coming beside him.

Meanwhile, in the pizzeria, Michelangelo was placing his order. "I'll take five pizzas with chicken, peanut butter, and extra cheese!" he exclaimed. "Better yet, just a large with all of what I said!"

The cook soon looked at him before running off in a fright since he saw a giant talking turtle.

"Well, I didn't order jelly beans that time," Michelangelo shrugged. "Ah, well," he shrugged before seeing the others entering the pizzeria. "Hey, gang! You want some pizza? It's a-comin'!"

"We need to talk," Atticus told him. "Michelangelo, I think this disguise of yours isn't going to work in a city like this."

"Hmm...you might be right." Michelangelo replied before hearing police sirens.

"Uh-oh, the boys in blue," said Leonardo. "Let's slip out the back!"

The turtles soon went to escape while dodging out of the police's sight. As they came in the back, a giant net was thrown onto the group and snared them away.

"The Turtles!" The Mangaverse group gasped before a magic bubble trapped them next and teleported them somewhere else in the city.

The Cherry we all knew was soon shown, shooting magic from her special medallion that she had with Atticus, Mo, and Patch, and recently, Lionel.

* * *

"You used your Equestrian medallion?" Zofia asked.

"It was the only way I could bring them all over to the hotel to talk things over." Cherry replied.

* * *

"Gadzooks!" Lionel exclaimed. "Is everyone alright? Other me? Others? Turtles?"

Cherry soon teleported herself to the hotel with a small smirk and came over to see Drell and Hilda. "Hey, guys? Drell! Hilda! We did it!" she then came into the bigger bedroom of the suite which they shared right now without knocking. "Guys, I brought over-AUGH!" she then turned away, looking a little sickly. "I should've knocked first..."

"Hey, guys, nice to see you," Lionel replied.

"Close the door!" Drell and Hilda said.

Lionel shut the door, coming beside Cherry. Cherry shivered as she looked traumatized from what she just saw.

"You want me to mindwipe that scene from your brain hole?" asked Lionel calmly.

Cherry nodded without saying anything.

Lionel then snapped his fingers as she looked better now. "A hint for next time..." he then said. "Remember to knock."

"Of course." Cherry then said as she felt much better now.

"Well... I got kidnapped today," Lionel replied casually. "Also, I met that other me...and there was another you. I had to pinch myself cuz I literally thought I was dreaming."

"Oh, boy..." Cherry said as she waited for Drell and Hilda.

Eventually, the couple came out with messed up hair, though they had their clothes on this time and came to see the two.

"Alright, Cherry, what's up?" Drell asked.

"I found our other selves." Cherry replied.

"And also the Ninja Turtles," replied Lionel. "Both teams!"

"Hmm~..." Drell and Hilda smirked to each other.

"Great, so where are Atticus, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor?" Hilda asked. "The ones we know?"

"I... Uh..." Cherry said before her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Damn it! They're still out there!" Lionel exclaimed. "No wonder they never showed up to save my ass. But where could they be?"

"Hmm... We'll need something of theirs to track them down..." Drell said. "Cherry, you're the closest to Atticus. Where would he go?"

"I know a gym, but I doubt he'd go there straight away." Cherry replied.

Lionel pulled out one of Atticus' sweaty gym shirts and put it into the tracking device. "Got it."

"Ugh... Sweat..." Cherry grimaced again.

"All right, this shouldn't be too hard," Hilda said. "Oh, good job, Cherry on rounding up your counterparts."

"I did what I had to do." Cherry said, trying to sound cool and brave.

"Now we need to find the others..." said Lionel. "But first...maybe we can learn WHY these versions of the Turtles are here?"

"Do you know where they are?" Drell asked.

"Pretty sure the other Turtles tried to grab them." Cherry replied.

"And I thought you got them along with our counterparts..." Lionel replied.

"I grabbed who I could, okay?!" Cherry replied.

"Cherry..." Hilda said firmly from that outburst as it sounded crude.

"Sorry." Cherry then murmured.

"It's not your fault," Lionel told her, hugging her. "I'm sorry if I made it sound like that. You're the most important person in my life."

"Hm..." Cherry paused a bit with a small blush.

"It seems... They were taken... By a certain foe..." Drell said in a haunting tone.

"But who could it be?" asked Mangaverse Lionel.

"Gah!" Drell yelped as he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Hi." Mangaverse Lionel said.

"How did you get out of my bubble?" Cherry glared.

"I'm not. I'm still in it. But like I'd ever deny Cherry...even if it IS one of her counterparts," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "This is like a portable bit that I shaped into a bubble."

Cherry let out a small annoyed grumble anyway.

"The Shredder appears to have your friends hostage." Drell said.

"Of course," Cherry said. "Any other surprises like King Sombra teaming up with him?"

"That loser?" Mangaverse Lionel replied. "Puh-lease! We defeated him months after Sabrina and Harvey got together!"

"...Shredder or Sombra?" Cherry asked him.

"Sombra!" Mangaverse Lionel replied. "We managed to use the power of the Mana Tree to sever his connection to Atticus and make sure he could survive without his magic!"

"That's... Interesting..." Cherry replied.

"There IS someone with Shredder, but I'm afraid I can't make out who it is." Drell said as he looked at the tracker.

"Must be Krang, that flipped-out brain creature from Dimension X," said Mangaverse Lionel. "Those two are evil teammates!"

"Maybe," Drell replied. "It's not Sombra though."

"Okay, that's good." Cherry said, turning away with strong relief.

"Besides, Shredder considers Sombra an even BIGGER loser than Bebop and Rocksteady combined!" Mangaverse Lionel replied. "But then again, it could be that group of no-good troublemakers who always follows us around."

"I guess we'll find out later, but hopefully they'll be alright." Hilda said.

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine with Nancy with them," Cherry replied. "He always finds a way out of sticky situations like this. Um, but what's this group you guys know about?"

"You don't mean Amy, do you?" Mangaverse Sabrina complained to her Lionel.

"Nope. I meant Gem, Cassandra, and Slugbait-er, loaf," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "Also Gem's ugly dog."

Cherry soon turned from those names.

"Did I say the secret word?" Megaverse Lionel asked.

"Did you say... Gem, Cassandra, and Slugloaf?!" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I did," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "They're always trying to make trouble for us...but we kick their butts on the daily."

"D'oh..." Cherry groaned from those names. "Those guys..."

"You know them too?" Mangaverse Sabrina asked.

"You bet I do," Cherry replied. "The jocks/cheerleaders to our nerds/geeks... The roadrunners to our coyotes... The Popluars to our Off-Beats!"

"The Robotnik to your Sonics!" Mangaverse Lionel added. "We'd better go find the others...maybe they found the Turtles!"

"Depends on if we can get out of this bubble..." Mangaverse Thor said.

"Eeehh... Not so faaast..." Cherry told them. "You may be our counterparts, but I need to know if I can trust you guys."

"And you may be me, but if you don't get me out of here, I'll judo throw you." Mangaverse Cherry said.

"HA! Hahaha... The idea of me fighting like that!" Cherry then laughed at her counterpart. "...Other than those times with Chun-Li from Street Fighters, as seen in Atticus and the Samurai Sword, or Luna from Mortal Kombat, I'm not the fighting type."

"Hey, if you let us out, I personally promise that we won't hurt you guys," Mangaverse Lionel replied. "You have our word!"

Cherry glanced at them. "Ah, what the heck?" she then shrugged, taking out a needle from hammerspace and popped the bubble to free them all.

Mangaverse Lionel sighed. "Ah...a bit crude, but effective," he replied. "Where does your tracker say your friends are?"

"In an evil lair..." Drell said, a bit grim and serious. "Shredder had to had taken them."

Cherry sighed as she felt depressed now. "Some friend I am! I just let them get taken like that."

"Now, now, don't go doubting yourself," said Lionel. "You can always fix your mistake."

"And we can help!" Mangaverse Lionel added. "We'll all do it together!"

"Hm... I guess that would be a good idea," Cherry said to them. "Only... What do I call you guys? You share the same names as my friends."

"Hmm...how about Wayne, Kyle, Dan, Rachael, Stephanie, and Ronnie?" suggested Mangaverse Lionel. "I'm Wayne, by the way."

"Uh... Okay... Anyone else?" Cherry asked.

"I'm Rachael." Mangaverse Sabrina decided.

"Mm... I like Ronnie better than Stephanie." Mangaverse Cherry smirked to Mangaverse Mo.

"Whatever, names are names," Stephanie snorted. "Not like it matters!"

Ronnie just chuckled a bit.

"I'm gonna have to write this down." Cherry said, taking out her notebook.

"Totally!" Kyle beamed in a surfer dude accent.

"Wrong Kyle." Drell told his inter-dimensional nephew.

"I know, it was a joke." Kyle chuckled.

"Alright, we got our names!" Wayne exclaimed. "Now let's go find your friends!"

"I guess that would be alright," Cherry said. "Hopefully they're okay."

"Time to go underground!" Lionel exclaimed. "That's where Shredder's lair is!"

"Just say the words and away we go!" Wayne added.

"Oh, Drell, should they?" Hilda cooed, taking her husband's arm.

"Hmm... I guess we can trust them to go on their own..." Drell replied.

"Can I be in charge, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked cutely.

Drell rolled his eyes. "Sure, Tiny."

"Sweet!" Thor gushed.

"Ooookay then!" Lionel and Wayne smiled, snapping their fingers and teleporting underground, finding both turtle teams facing the Technodrome.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's your Shredder's ultimate weapon? A giant golf ball on wheels?" asked Raph.

"It's not a golf ball, meathead," said Raphael. "It's a mobile fortress and a weapon of mass destruction. This thing tore up half of New York twice!"

"Eight turtles?" Shredder remarked to himself, watching on a screen. "I don't know how this came to be, but, soon, there will be none." he then pushed a button.

A group of teenagers were shown with one holding her pointer finger as she had trapped the rest of Cherry and Lionel's friends in a bubble and they seemed to be asleep.

"Ha-ha! We got these dweebs, but good!" said a pudgy boy with red hair. "Now all we need is to get the giant freak and the anime doofus!"

"I believe I have found who you're looking for." Shredder replied.

"Oh, do tell~" The brunette girl smirked as she kept the bubble in tow.

"Yes, this sounds very promising." The black-haired girl added as she pet her dog who grinned darkly with them.

"Get a load of THIS!" said Krang, pointing to Wayne and Kyle, on-screen.

The gang of bullies soon went to take a look.

"Oh, look, Ruby, it's those loser freaks," The black-haired girl told her dog. "What do we think of them?"

The dog soon barked and growled aggressively with a smirk.

"Good dog!" The girl beamed to her dog. "We'll get them next while Mr. Shredder can get his Ninja Turtles."

Shredder opened the drawbridge of the Technodrome, revealing Bebop and Rocksteady at the head of a platoon of Foot Soldiers. "Destroy them ALL!" he exclaimed.

"With great pleasure, Master Shredder!" Rocksteady grinned.

"Bebop and Rocksteady..." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Say your prayers, turtles!" Rocksteady called out on the way.

A shot of magic nearly hit her until Thor grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Thor! What did I say about grabbing me?!" Cherry glared.

"Sorry, Cherry, but that magic blast almost hit you." Thor said as she didn't seem to notice it.

"So, how do you guys normally handle these situations?" asked Leo.

"How ELSE?" replied Leonardo.

"Let's kick some shell!" The turtles shouted as they lunged into battle with Lionel and Wayne.

"Don'tcha just love these guys?" Mikey beamed. "Cowabunga!"

"All right then," Cherry said, wriggling in Thor's grip a bit before looking at him. "You can put me down now, Thor."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Thor said sheepishly before dropping her on the ground.

Cherry grunted from that before getting back up. "All right... I guess I can try to use my own karate skills." she then said, trying to stay strong and focused.

"A string bean like _you_ knows karate?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm not feeble!" Cherry ranted a bit. "Especially when my best friends are in trouble!"

"Huh...guess I can relate," Ronnie replied. "Apart from the friends part. Other than Lionel and Atticus, I'm not sure if they really count."

"Hm..." Cherry said before getting into a defensive fighting stance. "Uh... Thor?"

"Hm?" Thor glanced over.

"Blue 42! Blue 42! Hut! Hut!" Cherry soon told him, remembering Atticus doing that for him some of the times.

Thor soon acted like he was in a football game and came charging in, using a football tackle on some Foot Soldiers that came toward him. The Foot Soldiers were knocked to pieces, revealing that they were...

"Robots!" Leo exclaimed.

"Exploding robots!" Raph added, stabbing a few.

Bebop and Rocksteady continued to shoot at them.

"Just watch out for the lasers!" Stephanie warned the others, using her own vines as a shield.

"Prepare to get plasmarized!" Rocksteady laughed as he aimed at Rachael and Ronnie.

"I don't think so!" replied Wayne as he bounced like a pogo stick into the air and knocked down some stalagmites, as they fell around Rocksteady, surrounding him.

"Nice!" Ronnie approved.

"Way to go!" Rachael added.

"Hey, no problem," Wayne grinned sheepishly. "Just as soon as this jerk gets out on parole!"

Mikey cackled in laughter. "Cut it out, I'm trying to fight here!" he wheezed.

Meanwhile, Raph was leaping around, smashing robots. "YEAH! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" he exclaimed.

Donatello used his staff as a lever to send down a boulder, with Lionel balancing on top, to knock down several approaching Foot Soldiers.

"STEE-RIKE!" Lionel whooped.

Master Splinter began to help out the turtles in his own way.

"I'LL GIVE YA STRIKE!" Raph sounded quite pissed.

"Wow, what a hard case." Michelangelo said about Raph's behavior.

"Bro, I could tell ya stories." Mikey replied.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Thor smirked as he used his own thunderbolts from his magic, zapping at most of the Foot Soldiers.

"Geez!" Lionel snorted. "Never heard of saying thanks?"

Shredder was watching this on his monitor. "AUGH! BLASTED TURTLES!" he then snapped.

"Watch it," The brunette girl soon told him. "You got a call."

"Shredder! You bungling idiot." A voice scolded.

"I'm in the middle of something here, Krang!" Shredder retorted as Lionel and Wayne were seen sneaking into the Technodrome.

"First you get us stuck in this infernal dimension, and now you struggle to defeat these primitive creatures! If my troops from Dimension X were here-"

"Will you quit nagging about Dimension X?" Shredder complained. "We're having enough trouble in this dimension. Can't you see there are eight turtles now?" his eyes then widened as that gave him an idea. "Wait... That's it. Of course."

"What's he goin' on about?" The redheaded boy asked, a bit dimly.

"Isn't it obvious?" The brunette girl rolled her seafoam green eyes. "If this dimension has its own version of the turtles, perhaps it has its own Shredder, as well!"

"Yeah? How do you know that, Cassandra?" The redheaded boy glared.

"Why else would be interested about the other turtles in this world and back home? Duh!" The girl scoffed.

As they talked, Wayne got to work on setting the others free from their prison. The other group began to wake up, a bit bleary-eyed. Lionel shushed them, reminding them to be quiet as he and Wayne helped out.

"Maybe that world has its own Krang too." The black-haired girl commented.

"Now you're using that brain of yours." Cassandra smirked.

"Of course I am, it's ALL I've got!" Krang replied.

"Emergency power, now online." said a computer voice

"Excellent. Now, let's buy ourselves a little time." said Shredder as he pulled a lever, which made the Foot Soldiers stop what they were doing and self-destruct.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Cherry commented.

Bebop soon got himself free of his stalagmite prison. Rocksteady then came to go after him. The others ran and spread apart from the self-destruction.

"That just got real hectic real fast." Thor commented.

"And it looks like Lionel and Wayne are in the Technodrome with the others!" Dan exclaimed. "We have to follow!"

"You sure that's a good idea if we go after that thing?" Thor asked. "I mean, I wanna help them, but would it be safe?"

"Hey, we gotta help them," Kyle replied. "They would do the same for us!"

"All right... Let's just hope no one gets hurt." Thor said.

"I think someone will though if we don't act fast," Cherry replied. "I'm with the others on this one."

"All right then, let's do it," Thor soon nodded. "Let's hope our little buddies aren't hurt too terribly from whatever they're going through as we speak."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Technodrome, Wayne and Lionel had almost finished freeing their friends from the energy bubble.

"You guys alright?" asked Wayne.

"Ugh... What happened...?" Atticus asked sluggishly. "I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me."

"Hello, you in there?" asked Wayne.

"...Lionel? You look...different..." Mo replied.

"Actually, I'm right here," said Lionel. "Guys, this is my counterpart. I call him Wayne."

The group soon looked back and forth to Wayne and Lionel.

"It's a long story." Wayne said.

"This is weird..." Mo said, walking up to her counterpart, looking to her clothes which was a capped hat with a backpack and hiking boots. "You look like you're about to go for a hike."

"Oh...well, I do like gardening," replied Stephanie. "Do...YOU?"

"Sure... Most of the time..." Mo gave a small smile.

Atticus then walked up to his counterpart. "Man, do you look intense..." he then said. "You remind me of Vegeta."

"Yeah, except not as annoyingly arrogant." Sabrina replied.

Rachael and Sabrina soon looked to each other.

"Is my hair really that pale?" Sabrina asked.

"Heh, you should see how we look in another universe where we all live in the 1970's." Rachael replied.

"It goes into the 80's, too." Wayne replied.

"It's the 80's!~" he and Lionel sang. "Do a lotta Coke and vote for Ronald Reagan!~"

"That was weird." Cherry commented.

"Hey, now, is that any way to talk?" Ronnie asked.

"I always think Lionel is weird," Cherry replied. "It's a compliment since my parents think normal is overrated."

"Not to mention you sharing Math Class with a dog." Atticus teased.

"Yes, thanks SO much, Atticus." Cherry grumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Atticus smirked.

"I think she was being sarcastic." Thor spoke up.

"Oh, I know," Atticus replied. "I'm just teasing her."

"Oh... Okay..." Thor smiled bashfully. "I'm learning... Sometimes I have a hard time to tell when someone's being sarcastic or not..." he then pouted slightly. "I'm stupid."

"Aw, Thor, you're not stupid..." Cherry said softly.

"Agreed, you just process things a little differently, that's all!" Lionel nodded.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Thor then said.

"What?" The others asked.

"Where's Uncle Drell and Aunt Hilda?" Thor asked, looking around a bit.

"Oh... Uh... I wouldn't worry about them." Mo replied.

"They're busy getting...in touch with one another." Lionel replied to Thor, making knowing gestures at him.

"I was just wondering if we should check in with them about this whole... Mangaverse thing..." Thor replied.

"I think they already know," Wayne replied. "This whole thing is even crazier than when Sabrina and I dated for two weeks..."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The others who didn't know asked.

"That's an interesting image..." Atticus said to Cherry, nudging her a bit.

"Cut it out, Nancy," Cherry told him. "You dated your Sabrina? Shouldn't you... Oh... I don't know... Be dating the other me?"

"It was two weeks, and yeah, it was just as awkward for her as it was for me," Wayne replied. "I only did it to console her after she and Harvey had a falling-out, but then we mutually decided to just be friends, while I would help her get back with Harvey."

"I had a falling out with Harvey?" Sabrina asked.

"Not you, the other you!" Wayne replied. "Rachael of course."

"Ow, my head." Sabrina then groaned slightly.

"Yeah, that'll clear up," Wayne replied. "Anyways, now Rachael is with Harvey, and I'm still trying to get Ronnie to like me...romantically speaking."

"It was crazy about Sab-I mean Rachael with Harvey or Shinji." Kyle said.

"Shinji?" Cherry asked. "Isn't that Enchantra's kid?"

"In our reality anyway." Mo replied.

"We don't exactly have an Enchantra in our universe," Wayne replied. "Our Shinji is an orphan who lives with his brother."

"Hmm... Fascinating... I think I might have to write this down for later." Atticus said.

"Nerd." Cherry teased.

"Jealous." Atticus teased back.

"What are you meddlesome brats doing in my Technodrome?!" Shredder exclaimed.

"Busted!" Cherry said before teleporting away.

"Cherry!" The others cried out.

"Uh... Hi, we were just leaving." Sabrina smiled nervously to Shredder.

"That's what YOU think!" Shredder exclaimed before turning to Gem, Cassandra, Slugloaf, and Ruby. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get those brats!" he shouted.

"No way." Sabrina whispered in shock once she saw who was there with him.

"Gladly, sir," Cassandra smirked. "We'll take it from here."

"Cassandra!" Sabrina then glared at her school rival.

Cassandra soon ran up to Sabrina and judo kicked her out of the way.

"Well, then...let's show them what we can do!" Wayne exclaimed as he grew two extra arms from his back and took out four katana blades.

Ruby growled as he came out to attack.

"Bad dog." Mo and Stephanie both glared before grabbing Ruby with their vines together to tie him up.

"Right on!" Atticus and Dan exclaimed to their respective girlfriends.

"I call this one...the blender!" Wayne exclaimed before he began spinning around, turning into a razor-sharp tornado of blades.

"Ruby! Oh, settle, Mumsy will get you out~" Gem cooed to her poor dog.

"I think you should watch your back first." Kyle smirked.

Gem looked over before yelping and ducking down, though the sharpness soon sped by her, cutting her hair, making it look quite spiky and unattractive. In her eyes anyway. She then checked her reflection in her compact mirror before flipping out. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she then whined. "You... You... Freakish mutant!"

"MUTANT?!" Wayne exclaimed in anger. "Just for that...BURNING BLENDER OF DOOM!" he shouted, and the katanas caught on fire as he started spinning again, turning into a fiery cyclone.

Gem soon yelled out in horror.

"Now you're in for it!" Wayne glared.

"DESTROY THEM!" Shredder told his new helpers.

"Hey, buddy, remember me?" Kyle glared to Slugloaf before judo flipping the redheaded bully out of his way.

"Oh, major Booyakasha moment, dude!" Lionel exclaimed.

"When did you get so big?" Slugloaf glared to Kyle.

"Middle School graduation." Thor smirked.

"Now see how YOU like getting crammed into a ball!" Lionel remarked as he trapped them inside a ball of magical energy.

"Ooh! Ooh! Lionel, can we play with the magic ball?" Thor smirked a bit.

"I don't see why not!" Lionel shrugged.

"Come on, buddy, I'll teach ya how to play basketball." Thor told Kyle.

"Oh, we have basketball in Japan." Kyle told him.

"Oh... Then maybe we could just play one-on-one?" Thor suggested.

"Solid!" Kyle approved, taking the ball like a sports ball and ran off with Thor.

"Those two are probably the most annoying." Shredder groused about them.

"Says YOU, Tin Grin!" Wayne and Lionel replied, kicking Shredder across the room.

Shredder grunted and hit the wall before glaring. "How dare you?!"

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Ronnie smirked.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're still here." Atticus smiled to her.

"My counterpart might be gone, but I'm still here," Ronnie said. "...Wherever she ran away to."

"Hey!" Lionel exclaimed. "Where'd she go?! Dammit, I thought she promised to cut that shit out!"

"We'll worry about her later," Ronnie said before narrowing her eyes. "I guess now I should put my own fighting lessons into good use from whenever my aunt visits."

"Now THAT I'd like to see!" Wayne exclaimed.

"All right then..." Ronnie said before she put her hands together as her eyes seemed to glow.

"What can I mere Straight-A, shut-in, feeble student do?" Cassandra smirked.

"I wouldn't talk that way about me..." Ronnie said dramatically. "You don't know what I do when I'm alone and thought I'd be better off without making friends."

"And while you do that, I'll go look for The Deserter." Lionel replied before teleporting away.

* * *

It took him a while to find Cherry before he soon teleported into the water with her in her mermaid form.

"Did you really try to ditch us for a swim?" Lionel narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Cherry replied. "Shredder startled me, I was gonna help you guys, but somehow I ended up all over the place! I didn't mean to abandon you guys, I promise."

Lionel sighed, annoyed. "...Shit. What the fuck am I gonna do with you...?" he muttered. "Come on, let's go."

"But I didn't mean to ditch you guys!" Cherry defended. "Something's affecting my magic!"

"Well, then I guess we'll have to find out what it is." Lionel replied.

POOF!

* * *

They were then teleported into a medieval forest.

"I didn't do that." Lionel said.

"I told you!" Cherry replied. "Someone's screwing with me!"

"Alrighty... Time to find out who it is!" Lionel replied. "Maybe... I could trace your renegade teleporting to a source of its tampering?"

"Maybe..." Cherry said. "Let's get back to the others first and deal with that Shred-Face before we can rest and see what we can do."

"Sounds good to me." Lionel replied before they vanished and returned to the Technodrome.

The others began to beat down the Shredder's lackeys which were bullies from school, which was a bit tougher than usual, but they were still able to take them down. And Lionel and Cherry arrived just as the group finished up their battles.

"Way to go, guys." Lionel smiled.

"Cherry, there you are!" Atticus said. "Where did you go this time?"

"I don't know what happened," Cherry replied. "Shredder startled me, and I just teleported with no hold of my own."

"She's telling the truth," Lionel replied. "It happened twice."

"Really?" The others asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened!" Cherry replied.

"Maybe it could explain why Dan's magic wasn't working earlier." suggested Stephanie.

"We should probably leave first to discuss this." Lionel added.

"All right, let's get outta here," Atticus said. "Later, Shreddinator!"

"Wow, that sounded weird to hear Atticus say." Cherry commented to herself.

They soon left the Technodrome to get to the bottom of the magical mystery.

* * *

Shredder got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Now that those little pests are gone... Time to find this world's Shredder!" he grunted as he got to his computer keyboard.

Cassandra, Gem, Ruby, and Slugloaf soon groaned as they got up next to the Shredder after getting their butts handed to them. Shredder began typing to do a search through the dimensional database for a 'Shredder'...and what he found greatly interested him. On the screen, it showed the Utrom Shredder doing battle with this universe's Turtles.

"What strength! What power!" Shredder exclaimed in awe. "Oh, how I've longed for an ally such as this! So unlike the sniveling, idiots that I've been forced to suffer."

"We're right here," said Krang. "WE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Now... To find him!" Shredder replied, ignoring Krang and the others as he typed into the computer.

"So, after this, you wanna see a movie?" Slugloaf smirked to Cassandra.

"Get real." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Ruby chuckled at that.

"Strange...he's off-world," remarked Shredder after finding his counterpart trapped on an icy asteroid. "No matter: I'll program the matter transporter and beam him right to us."

"Well, it'll surely be interesting." Cassandra smirked a bit.

Shredder soon used his computer to send his counterpart over, looking quite eager. "This is a turning point, my friends," he then beamed to them as his counterpart was soon sent over, but it was far from he expected. "The world will tremble before the combined power of Mighty Shredder and his-Huh?"

They soon saw an ice block with a form inside of it.

"Pink slug?" Shredder asked before knocking his hand against the ice. "Aww! I wanted a super sinister ally." he then groaned in dismay.

"Oh, I dunno," remarked Krang. "He looks alright to me!"

"He's a giant ice block," Slugloaf huffed. "What a rip-off!"

"Maybe it's some sort of mistake." Gem suggested.

"Clearly he once had an exo-suit like mine..." Krang replied. "And he was frozen here after his suit was taken."

Eventually, they removed the pink slug and began to hook it up to let it defrost.

"This should be good," Slugloaf muttered cockily. "Uh, but what does that stuff do?"

"He's gonna unfreeze that thing of course," Cassandra said like it was obvious. "We'll see if this is really that other dimension's Shredder."

"Someone's trying to be a know-it-all." Slugloaf rolled his eyes.

"QUIET!" Shredder told them sharply.

The kids then shut up as Shredder and Krang activated the device.

"Commencing cryo-regeneration." The computer soon said as it was about ready.

The machine seemed to overload a bit, worrying both Shredder and Krang, but luckily, nothing terrible happened as the glass cracked with the pink slug inside and it seemed to be heating up.

"I think that's a bad sign though!" Gem yelped.

Shredder soon rushed over to turn it off.

"Fool!" Krang snarled. "You overcooked him, didn't you?"

"I did everything exactly right...it should've worked. He should be alive." said Shredder after rushing from the console to the alien's body.

"You botched it! YOU BOTCHED IT!" Krang yelled at him, making Shredder seriously pissed off.

"Run for it!" Gem yelped, grabbing a hold of Ruby before running with him while Cassandra and Slugloaf ran the other ways.

Shredder soon tackled Krang onto the floor with a dark growl. "You forget who you talk to, you whimpering worm," he then glared, getting smacked in the face a couple of times, but didn't mean. "I AM THE SHREDDER!"

"I know who you are!" Krang wheezed. "Let go!"

Suddenly a terrifying, sinister voice was heard. "What fools are these...so weary of life...that they would take the name of the Shredder...MY NAME...in vain?!" it growled.

Shredder and Krang felt confused and startled as the source of the voice snarled in front of them, showing to be the pink slug from the ice stature.

"So, _you're_ the Shredder?" Slugloaf asked the being.

"Indeed I am," remarked the creature. "I am Ch'rell (pronounced Cha-rell), or Oroku Saki: the destroyer of civilizations, slayer of millions, and embodiment of absolute terror!"

"Aw, but you don't look like you could hurt anyone." Slugloaf said, coming closer.

"Freakin' idiot." Cassandra muttered.

"You don't scare me!" Slugloaf smirked. "I bet I could just stomp on ya!"

Ch'rell launched himself like a bullet, slamming Slugloaf in his stomach and sending him flying across the room. Cassandra, Gem, and Ruby winced from the impact a bit.

"ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING SMART TO SAY?!" Ch'rell glared at the others.

The remaining three then quickly shook their heads.

"Good..." said Ch'rell. "Then you shall begin work on reconstructing my battle suit. I'll draw out the schematics for your puny brains to process."

"Well, Cass, you always say you're so smart... Maybe you'd like to help out." Gem smiled nervously.

"I'll do what I can." Cassandra sighed a bit.

Ch'rell began to draw out the schematics as Shredder made his way towards a lever and pulled it. The lever unleashed a spray of knockout gas, which quickly made Ch'rell foam at the mouth and fall unconscious. Shredder soon removed him with a bit of a weak laugh though as that took a lot of personal strength.

"So much for that plan." Gem commented as they met back up in the main room.

"I thought he would help destroy the Turtles, but he's... He's insane!" Shredder cried out as Ch'rell was placed inside of a jar.

"Perhaps we could still something useful by dissecting him?" Krang replied, wheeling over a cart full of dissection tools.

They soon heard an alarm system blaring with an intruder alert.

"Those freaks must be back!" Gem narrowed her eyes.

"Not those blasted turtles AGAIN!" Shredder growled as he watched the door in anticipation.

* * *

The smoke soon cleared to show a ninja-like woman who soon appeared with three others beside her, and one of them appeared to be a cat.

"Isn't that the Shredder's daughter?" Gem asked Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded a bit.

"Ew, you have your own kid?" Slugloaf asked Shredder.

"I am Oroku Karai," The young woman growled. "And this is Olivia and Libby."

"Libby!" Gem beamed the older girl, running up to hug her.

"Don't. Touch me." The older girl warned.

"Olivia... I haven't seen you in quite some time." Cassandra then said to the redheaded girl who was her old best friend from when she lived in the Netherworld.

"You're a father?" Krang asked Shredder.

"I've been a LOT of things in conjunction with being a supervillain," said Shredder. "You expect me to remember all of them?"

"Not much of a family resemblance..." Cassandra remarked.

"And who is this feline?" Krang then asked.

"My name is Della Plotsworth, and I've come to get my own revenge." The cat grinned darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Drell was checking over Cherry with a magical thermometer and a blood pressure device to check on her since her magic had gotten unpredictable since they faced The Foot Soldiers who were actually robots.

"So, what do we have?" asked Salem, curiously looking over at the situation.

"Well, it's not Wiccan Pox..." Hilda said.

Thor cringed from that disease name.

"Definitely not Witchitis..." Drell then said which was a huge relief. "I won't know until I run a few tests."

"Not more tests." Cherry gulped sickly.

"Let's just get to the point," Lionel sighed. "Something is screwing with Cherry's magic. And we need to learn what it is!"

"I know, but I need to run some tests to see-" Drell began.

Cherry then sneezed, teleporting him away by accident.

"Cherry?!" The others scolded.

"I sneezed! You saw!" Cherry told them.

Drell soon brought himself back, now looking soaking wet like he had just been drenched in an ocean.

"Guess you just went for a swim." Mo noted as Drell dried himself off.

"Exactly why we have to continue these tests before Shredder enacts some sort of evil scheme." Drell replied.

"This isn't gonna be painful is it?" Cherry asked.

"Step into this machine." Drell said, taking her hand and leading her into a machine.

Cherry soon stepped into the machine and it began to scan her while she sniffled a bit from her sneeze.

"I'll try not to make this take long since we got The Shredder to worry about." Drell told the others.

The group looked at each other, then reluctantly nodded in response. Drell soon took out a needle.

"No, no, no! Nobody said anything about needles!" Cherry yelped. "Get me out of this!"

Drell soon injected her anyway to take a sample.

"OW!" Cherry yelped as she was briefly injected.

"Ah, pipe down, ya baby," Drell remarked. "It was just a little pinch."

"That really hurt!" Cherry complained.

Drell soon took out a microscope and began to examine the results. "Hmm... Interesting... It seems like she has some sort of sick spell in her that's making her magic act haywire, but I'm not sure who could've cast it on her..." he then said. "I'd never do that to anybody."

"Well, is there a way to reverse it?" asked Rachael.

"Let me see..." Drell said as he took out his spellbook. "I might have a cure in here somewhere. Mostly on my research, the one who caused will have to reverse it, but the problem is, who would've caused it?"

Cherry soon sneezed, turning them all into animals by accident.

"Dunno." Lionel replied, now a gorilla.

"Perhaps it was one of those creeps?" suggested Dan.

"Creeps?" Drell asked as he was a lion, before leaning over Cherry.

Cherry squeaked nervously as she was a bunny rabbit and soon changed them back to normal thankfully enough. "Hey... I did it..." she then smirked to herself. "And Sabrina thinks magic is hard."

"As in, the ones we fought on the Technodrome!" Dan replied. "No disrespect meant, Drell-san."

"Hmm... Who was there?" Drell asked.

"Uh, well, there was Gem Stone with Cassandra and Slugloaf..." Cherry replied. "Apparently Shredder recruited them... Somehow."

"Didn't this happen in the Power Rangers sequel?" Atticus asked.

"Isn't breaking the fourth wall Lionel's job?" Cherry smirked playfully.

"Actually, they were working with him to capture us," explained Wayne. "They do that kind of thing a LOT."

"I doubt Cassandra has that spell, but I better do a little research for you," Drell said. "In the meantime, I'm glad that none of you are terribly hurt... Or worse... Now, um... Uh... Remind me what you named these doubles, Lionel? I have a hard enough time remembering names as it is like that boy Sabrina likes, Hedwig."

"...Forget it." sighed Sabrina and Rachael.

"Okay, my counterpart is Wayne, Atticus' is Dan, Thor's is Kyle, Mo is Stephanie, Sabrina is Rachael, and Cherry is Ronnie." explained Lionel.

"This is even weirder than when Ronnie discovered she could willingly swap genders whenever... That time came around each month." Wayne remarked.

"You can do that?!" Cherry asked her counterpart.

"Yeah," Ronnie replied. "Of course over there, it's always 'Where did Cherry go?' 'That IS Cherry, it's that time of the month', 'Oh, hi, Chuckie'."

"I... Don't wanna get into that... Uck..." Drell grimaced before whispering a bit. "I get enough trouble when Hilda throws a fit..." he then smirked a bit. "So scary and yet so sexy."

"Ugh! Don't say that word!" Cherry covered her ears, feeling traumatized from hearing him saying the word "sexy". "You and Dr. Phil are two men who should never say sexy."

"Heh...she's not wrong." Lionel replied before sighing.

"Tell you this much," replied Wayne. "It has made it awkward for me. Whenever that time rolls around, I call him Chuck, or Charles, or Charlie, or Chaz...whatever fits."

"No love on the streets whenever Chaz is around though, huh?" Cherry asked.

"It's a curse," Wayne sighed before coming beside Ronnie. "Though it's better than when she would lock herself in her bedroom and demand food... I feel like that was the only time we'd get to spend together since she's always studying day in and day out until it's pouring out of her ears."

"I just wanna get into a good college." Ronnie defended.

"And I can understand that!" Wayne replied. "Heck, I want that too! It's just...I wanna help her find a perfect balance between work and fun! 50:50, not too much, not too little!"

"Yeah, how do you think I got back together with this one?" Drell replied, gesturing to Hilda. "Believe me, working in the Witch's Council and maintaining a social life isn't as easy as it sounds. I nearly work 24/7. I'm hoping to retire soon."

"You've been saying that for a long time now..." Cherry said before sneezing again and an anvil came above her head. "Oh, NO!"

Lionel then caught it before it could hit her head.

"I'll get to the bottom of this magical mystery case so I can give you a magical mystery cure." Drell then told Cherry.

"Heh... Title references..." Lionel chuckled weakly.

"Let's see... Gem's a mortal and Cassandra is Enchantra's niece... Shredder has no magic that I know of..." Drell said. "Who could've done this?"

"I hope Amy didn't get into anything." Rachael said.

"Who is this Amy?" Thor asked.

"I guess in a way, she's _our _Gem or Cassandra," Rachael said about herself and the others from the Mangaverse. "Especially when Shinji started going to Mortal School and I had enough to deal with him in Charm School."

"Yeah..." Dan replied. "Especially when Amy started dating Harvey for a while."

"Sounds like you dears have quite the stories," Hilda smiled out of interest. "I'd like to hear about them if I can."

"Maybe sometime," Rachael said. "Also my Aunt Hilda's in the Magic Council."

Cherry chuckled from that a bit.

"What?" Rachael asked. "What's so funny?"

"H-Hilda... Being in a confident... Intelligent... Strong group like the high council," Cherry said in between laughs. "If... If anyone would be there, I figured it would be Zelda."

"Well, life is funny like that," Lionel shrugged. "Different universe, different rules."

"Are you saying I wouldn't be smart enough to be in the Magic Council if I wanted to?!" Hilda glared at Cherry with fire in her eyes. "I AM MORE THAN A PRETTY FACE!"

"I believe you! I believe you!" Cherry gasped nervously before she soon teleported away in thin-air.

Hilda then leaned back, looking around.

"Wait! Cherry teleports when she feels scared," Atticus said. "That must be another symptom!"

"Good to know..." Lionel replied as he vanished after Cherry.

* * *

Cherry was soon seen hyperventilating as she ended up somewhere rather scary.

"Hold my hand if you're gonna run off like that," Lionel told her. "Where are we?"

Cherry pointed in horror to show that they were in G1 Equestria AKA Paradise Estate with dead-eyed ponies who all smiled to her and began to walk up to her, giggling with disorienntatingly cheerful music playing.

"**OH, MY GOD, KILL IT WITH FIRE!**" Lionel screamed.

Luckily, they soon teleported away together back into the hotel.

"Hmm... Cherry might not be stable enough to leave..." Drell said. "I'm not sure if I can let her go with you guys with the Ninja Turtles."

"Well, if anything, I'll stay and keep an eye on her," Lionel replied. "Besides, my visions said Shredder was after ME! This way, he won't be able to locate me!"

"Well, Lionel, if you wanna keep an eye on Cherry, then be my guest," Drell said. "I probably have to go into my office and run some tests to see what's going on with her."

"Can I help?" Thor asked Lionel. "PLEASE?!"

"Fine, ya big galoot," Lionel shrugged. "We can work together."

"All right!" Thor beamed, bringing both Cherry and Lionel into a tight hug.

"Oxygen... Losing... Seeing... Darkness..." Cherry gasped painfully.

"Aw, you're fine," Thor smiled. "I don't hug THAT tight."

"Well, then let's get a move on," Dan remarked. "The Shredder and his crew could be anywhere."

"All right, get to it then!" Drell said as he walked off. "Bye, Hilda. I'll be back."

"I'll miss you~" Hilda cooed to him.

"I'll miss you more~" Drell cooed back, coming to her.

"I'll miss you more than infinity~" Hilda smirked.

"I'll miss you more than the number of stars in the sky~" Drell smirked back.

"I'll throw up if you two don't split up sooner!" Cherry soon cried out.

"Yo, lovebirds, time's a-wasting!" Wayne called to Drell and Hilda. "So time to get going!"

Drell and Hilda nuzzled noses with each other before splitting up.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry sighed, leaning back.

"Even though it was you who convinced them to start seeing each other again..." Atticus smirked.

"We are NOT flashing back to that so Lionel can see it..." Cherry covered her face a bit.

"You can do that when we get back." remarked Kyle.

"First thing's first though... I need a drink..." Cherry said as she walked off briefly.

The others then got ready to go as Cherry soon took a soda out of the fridge and began to drink it as she came back to refresh herself.

"We done yet?" asked Wayne. "Anybody else got stuff to do before we go?"

"I think we're good now," Dan said. "We can't waste any more time than we have already."

"My sentiments exactly," Wayne replied. "Now to find the Shredder!"

And so the group took off on their mission. Hilda soon went to sit down to watch TV to soothe herself from any worries she had about the others.

* * *

The group then wandered into town as they got to know each other a bit, as even though they were similar personality and character-wise, there were still many differences, especially with being from different universes.

"So...whaddya wanna know?" asked Dan.

"I guess your town is kind of like a Japanese version of ours?" Atticus guessed.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Dan replied. "Though we still have the suburbs."

"Just curious," Atticus said. "What do you do for fun?"

"I practice a lot of karate," Dan replied before striking a pose. "I'm very close with my Sensei. I usually see him every day after school."

"And I guess I like to eat a lot," replied Kyle. "Almost as much as Ronnie likes to study."

"Eating is fun... I guess..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I mostly garden," Stephanie said. "I will fight if I need to though."

"So, do you guys have Charm School then?" Rachael asked the group.

"Kind of... In a way..." Sabrina replied. "It's tough to balance it and Mortal School sometimes."

"No kidding," Thor replied. "Regular school in the day, and Charm School at night...it's just so hectic, ya know?"

"Especially with how football practice wears you out and going to Charm School, then you gotta wake up for Mortal School, and that's when you sleep." Atticus commented to his best guy friend.

"I wanna know how you manage your time like that when you visit your Uncle Clark." Thor smirked a bit.

"Honestly? I dunno." Atticus replied.

"Well, at least we got some things in common... For the most part," Mo said. "I hope that the Ninja Turtles are all bonding together nicely."

"With Raph? I doubt it," Wayne replied. "He's probably griping about how dumb he thinks the 80's Turtles are."

"That's probably a fair point," Mo said. "I guess it's better than meeting those other groups like The Extreme Dinosaurs... Mighty Ducks... Street Sharks... Biker Mice from Mars..."

"Teenage Mutant Samurai Wombats?" Atticus smirked jokingly. "I learned that joke from Cherry."

"Not to mention that mention of Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows." Mo smirked back.

"Yeah, but how the heck are cows supposed to hold weapons?" asked Wayne. "They don't have fingers! Hang on...I'll get us to the Turtles A.S.A.P.!"

"All right, let's do it then," Atticus smiled. "This was nice to get to know each other a little bit better though."

"Most definitely." Wayne agreed as the group was teleported into the Turtles' lair.

"I don't understand it. The tracking system was closing in, and then 'poof' static. It's like the Technodrome disappeared." Don explained to Leo.

"Any idea what we should do next?" asked Leo. At this, Michelangelo and Kyle raised their hands. "...Other than going out for a slice?"

Michelangelo and Kyle put their hands down.

"I told you that you can't brainstorm with these goofballs; they ain't got no brains!" remarked Raph.

"I'm sure plenty have said the same thing about YOU, meathead." Raphael retorted.

"Well, at least that wasn't a smart remark." Atticus said to himself.

"I feel like the upcoming Teen Titans vs Teen Titans Go! movie is gonna be like that." Mo whispered to him.

"You're probably not wrong." Thor replied.

"I wonder where the Technodrome could've ended up...?" Atticus pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Technodrome, Ch'rell was already hard at work, redesigning the mobile fortress.

"What in the name of Dimension X do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Krang to some of the human foot ninjas. "I paid a fortune for that console! And you're ruining the paint job!"

"I think it looks better this way," Cassandra smirked. "A little more... Sinister."

"The girl makes an excellent point, Krang," Shredder replied. "My counterpart is simply giving this tub a much-needed update. Quite generous of him, if you ask me. No doubt he wishes to repay me for rescuing him!"

"Oh, really?" asked Krang as two Foot Tech Ninjas took Shredder's command chair.

Quick as a whip, Shredder took out a pair of shuriken and threw them at the robo-ninjas, blowing them apart. "Nobody...touches...MY chair." Shredder punctuated.

"I kinda like this, old friend." Olivia smirked to Cassandra.

"I have to agree," Cassandra smirked back. "I'm sure Aunt Enchantra would've done the same in her prime."

"How go the repairs, Karai?" asked Ch'rell, now clad in a brand new Shredder suit.

"Very well, sensei," Karai replied. "The technology of Dimension X is...bizarre. But once revised with Utrom science, it should prove devastating."

"She has a point... It's almost as if Dimension X was a bit... Like a Saturday Morning Cartoon..." Cassandra commented.

"Not sure if that was an insult or a compliment." Gem commented.

"Gem, don't think too hard, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Libby advised.

"The two DO merge well..." Ch'rell remarked at his new body. "And this body is living proof. But to gain access to the Multiverse, we would need a source of truly expansive power...something that could access the Multiverse freely!"

"Is that so?" asked Shredder. "Then I believe I may be able to help with THAT!"

"I don't think your services will be needed that much." Della remarked.

"And yours will?" Shredder scoffed. "You're just a cat!"

"Not just any cat," Della smirked. "A cat who wants revenge against a certain guardian of brats who go on random adventures all the time."

"Ooookay..." said Shredder as he rushed to the newly installed console and searched through the dimensional database. "Aha! Here we go!"

On the screen was a picture of Lionel, as well as several clips that displayed him using his reality-warping powers. Della hissed at the image of Lionel.

"Hmm... Interesting... I don't believe that child is human though..." Shredder observed.

"I take it you recognize this child?" asked Karai to Della.

"That's one of those adventuring brats that are with that pig-headed oaf, Drell." Della glowered.

"Hm... Figures..." Shredder replied. "But it's not like he'll come out willingly. We would need something to lure him out of hiding!"

"He's very attached to the one called Cherry Butler," Della replied. "Granddaughter of Malovea Youngblood, one of the greatest witches of all-time in the last 100 years."

"Very interesting..." replied Karai. "So if we were to use this Cherry...or at least a decoy of some sort, to lure him out, we would have him right where we wanted him."

"Delightfully devilish, Karai." Della smirked from that.

"She takes after her old man." Libby smirked, and Shredder just coughed awkwardly at that.

"Now... We just have to lure Lionel somehow..." Della replied. "I was able to invade the perky goth's dreams to give her a magical disease that would make Drell fed up with her and leave her to me to join MY new rebellion to become The Empress of the Entire Universe like I've always wanted."

"Then knowing him, if he's anything like our universe's Lionel, he's probably staying close to Cherry." Cassandra replied.

"Now... To plan out what to do with those two to get Lionel in our clutches..." Della smirked, putting her paw to her chin.

"He's probably looking for a cure for that disease, right?" suggested Krang. "Then say you'll only surrender the antidote if he comes along quietly."

"Hmm... Yes... That's a good point..." Della had to admit. "Then hopefully maybe I can get out of this blasted cat body! This must be how Yzma feels."

And so, the villains got to work on their sinful scheme.

* * *

** _Back with the group..._ **

"Listen, guys, we've tangled with Shred-Head and his Technodrome plenty of times," Leonardo said to the others. "In fact, we've got all kinds of special anti-Technodrome gear back home for just such an occasion."

"I hope it's not your toys where they pretty much slapped your faces on everything and called it day," Atticus said. "Like those Birthday Turtles, the Cowboys and Indians Turtles, the Turtle Olympic Games."

"Hey, you know we couldn't control that!" Leonardo defended.

"Yeah!" Raphael remarked. "Not our fault Playmates Toys milked our brand name for all it was worth!"

"Hmm... All right, I'll give you that one." Atticus replied.

"So this gear you have then?" Sabrina asked, bringing back to the original topic.

"Certainly, but, like Leonardo said, it's back in our home dimension," Donatello explained. "We'll need to build some kind of trans-dimensional portal stick to get there; a gateway into other dimensions, but small enough to fit into most overhead compartments."

"So like an Interdimensional Portal Rod," Wayne replied. "Very interesting."

"Donny, whatever he's talking about..." said Leo. "Can it be done?"

"We've seen time-travel windows, cyber-mat transporters, but a dimensional portal in a stick? It sounds, well, silly." Donny replied before looking sheepish to his counterpart. "No offense."

"But not impossible," Donatello replied, taking him to the computer. "Come on, it'll be easy!"

Leo scratched his head. "We DO have to get them back home, one way or another." he replied.

"I vote for whatever way's quickest." Raph remarked.

"Sounds good to me." Atticus replied.

"Same here." Dan added.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Lionel was still back at the hotel, keeping a vigil over Cherry, making sure she didn't get hurt or teleport away on accident again.

Cherry found a guilty pleasure sitcom of hers on TV as she hung out with Lionel. "Okay, so this is one of those April Fool's episodes," she then said. "They mix up things and you have to figure out what's wrong with the episode. Of course, those contests are over now, so we can't enter, but it's still pretty fun to watch when they react normally to strange things like the Grim Reaper in a funeral or Mr. Wick speaking in a Scottish accent."

"Really now? That's interesting..." Lionel noted, taking a look for himself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cherry said as she walked off on her own a bit. "I should be fine."

Lionel nodded and soon watched a scene play out as the characters now looked like Sims from the popular computer game and people in front of the building had walked backward. "Alright, this is pretty nutso..." he remarked to himself.

* * *

Cherry soon shut the bathroom door, locking it a bit, though she shook a chill down her spine. "Sheesh... Drell must've turned down the heat again..." she then said, holding herself with a shiver before she went to touch the thermostat. She turned it up a few degrees, and the bathroom was soon lukewarm. She soon did what she had to do and decided to wash her face until her eyes widened and she looked a bit stoic as a voice soon called out to her.

**_"Cherry~... Cherry~..."_** A voice rang in her head.

Cherry soon dropped the washcloth onto the sink and she began to walk towards the window and opened it up as something seemed to be pulling her against her will as a glowing light flashed by and began to lead her away from the hotel.

Lionel waited for her. "Cherry? You done yet? Or didja fall asleep in there again?" he asked.

Cherry didn't answer.

"You've been in there a long time..." Lionel said, going to open the door, but it was locked. "Cherry? Open the door!"

Cherry continued to walk off as she had a bit of a zombified look on her face.

"Cherry?! Come on! You there or WHAT?" Lionel asked. "Alright, I'm coming in!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers.

When he came in, he looked around, then found Cherry there.

"I apologize, Lionel," Cherry said with her back turned. "I guess I got preoccupied a little."

"...Strange..." Lionel replied, curiously. "You seem a bit... Off."

"I'm not sure what you could mean by that." Cherry said, walking off with him to go back on the couch.

Lionel squinted at her. "It's...probably nothing..." he replied as they sat down.

Cherry looked to him before smirking slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry was shown to still be walking before she soon fell onto the ground.

"Now! Move in now!" Della's voice called.

Slugloaf soon towered over Cherry and moved her onto over his shoulder as he then walked off, rushing to the others with her in tow.

"You got her," said Libby. "And Karai has the rest covered. She's an excellent mistress of disguise."

"Now what?" Slugloaf asked.

"Leave her to me..." Della smirked as she took out Cherry's special dream-catcher from her pocket.

"Isn't that that Indian thing people use to keep away nightmares?" Slugloaf asked.

"Yes, but it's also a way to go into the Dream Realm with Cherry when she works with Princess Luna of Equestria." Della smirked.

"Interesting," Gem replied. "Maybe you could get those other goody-two-shoes drips to surrender to your will as well."

"Hm... Yes... That would be wonderful," Della smirked. "Also it should be easy with Cherry right here so I can go into her little training ground with Luna."

"Ponies... Ugh..." Slugloaf rolled his eyes.

Della rolled her yellow eyes as she entered the Dream Realm.

* * *

She soon woke up and looked around to find herself in a very, very long hallway with doors on the sides that had many people's names on them as she began to walk about to go exploring. "Well, well...looks like I found my target." Della smirked as she entered the door with Cherry's name on it.

In Cherry's dream, a female flight attendant came out first before the perky goth was then shown to be stepping out of an airplane with people adoring her and admiring her as she was a famous authoress like she had always wanted to be, wearing a black dress with matching opera gloves and shoes with a floppy hat and sunglasses and she wore a white feather boa. The dream appeared to be in black and white like in an old movie with people snapping photographs of her and praising her as some Italian music played in the background, but best of all, she saw her friends there among the crowd.

"Okay, this is confusing..." Della replied as she looked around.

Cherry stepped out to her crowd and her friends all smiled to her, though she felt like something was missing as she only saw Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, Thor, and even Patch.

"What do you hunger for?" A waiter asked her.

"Bring me... The world... On a plate..." Cherry soon said, mysteriously.

A plate was brought to her with the planet Earth on it as the cloche was removed before she bit into it like an apple before looking in the distance as she found Lionel standing in the corner with a white suit and holding a radiant red rose.

"My lady... I offer you... A luscious red rose," Lionel said dramatically before breaking character only slightly. "Which is odd considering the rest of this dream is more black and white than penguins and zebras dancing with Betty Boop."

Della shrugged at that. Cherry soon went to go to Lionel and they began to dance together as the dining room changed into a ballroom.

"Hmm... What does Cherry fear the most?" Della pondered to herself before smirking. "Losing her loved ones."

Lionel blinked. "Whuh-oh," he remarked as he saw he was beginning to vanish. "Don't look now, but I think somebody is tampering with your dreams. Be on your guard, don't give in." he said to Cherry as he vanished.

"Lionel? Lionel! Where are you going?!" Cherry cried out.

"I told you, somebody is tampering with your dreams, taking advantage of your worst fears!" Lionel's voice echoed. "You're not even in the bathroom anymore! You've been kidnapped by the bad guys!"

"WHAT?!" Cherry yelped.

Della's laugh soon filled the air as the others began to walk away.

"Wait! Guys!" Cherry cried out.

"This is so boring..." Atticus said. "Cherry, you're so boring..."

"No, no, I'm not," Cherry said to him. "You would never say that, Atticus!"

"Yeah... We're out of here." Mo replied as she, Atticus, and Thor left.

Della smirked as she strolled out while Cherry was mortified at losing her friends.

"No! No!" Cherry cried out. "Come back here!"

Atticus soon changed into his Equestrian form and flew off with Twilight next to him.

"GUUUUUUYS!" Cherry cried as the door shut behind Della.

"Ohhhh, poor Cherry...all alone, with nobody to help," Della snickered. "Lucky for you, I'm here~..."

"Huh...?" Cherry blinked.

"Cherry, don't you remember me?" Della smirked. "It's your Aunt Della..."

"Aunt Della...?" Cherry asked uneasily. "But... But you... You tried to..."

"Drain you? Oh, that was simply because I could sense your true potential..." Della gave a catty smirk. "Unlike that tubby fool, Drell."

"No! I won't listen!" Cherry cried out, covering her ears.

"It's not like you have a choice..." Della smirked. "After all, only I can cure your teleportation problem."

"Yeah, right..." Cherry tried to scoff, but she looked too upset. "Why should I listen to what you say?"

"Oh, well, if you think you're better off this way..." Della smirked, walking off.

"WAIT!" Cherry soon cried out, making her stop before sighing sharply. "Fine... What do I have to do?"

"Simple," Della flashed her fangs. "All you need to do is pledge yourself to me, denounce Drell, and make sure your little friend comes to the Technodrome."

"Pledge myself... To you...?" Cherry asked as she almost felt like she was about to do it.

"Join usssss..." Della grinned with her eyes flashing to Cherry's gaze. "It'll be worth your while..."

"I... I... I..." Cherry stammered a bit.

"Well? Your friends would be with you," Della continued. "And you'd still have your precious Lionel."

Cherry looked bashful from that last part. Della gave a small smirk as she tried to be patient.

"...I'll go with you." Cherry soon said while bowing her head.

"Excellent..." Della purred in delight. "I'll be seeing you shortly, new student."

"Yes, Della..." Cherry replied.

"Ah, ah, ah~... Call me 'Aunt Della'." Della replied.

"Of course, Aunt Della." Cherry then said.

"Don't mention it~" Della smirked on her way out then.

Cherry sighed in regret as her dream faded.

"And now...for the others..." Della snickered.

* * *

Lionel and 'Cherry' were still watching television. "Huh...okay, I'll admit this show _is _pretty funny." Lionel chuckled.

"Yes..." 'Cherry' smirked a bit. "It has its moments."

"It's kinda funny," Lionel noted. "You haven't randomly teleported or sneezed magic for a while. Maybe I'll change the channel."

"Hmm... All right..." 'Cherry' replied calmly. "That sounds like fun."

Lionel looked curious before changing the channel to G1 MLP. 'Cherry' continued to watch the TV with no problem.

"How about some peanut butter?" Lionel then asked. "Along with some pickles... Not to mention spinach?!"

'Cherry' glanced over with a small smile as though those didn't bother her, though everyone knew that Cherry did not like either of those things.

"Funny...I thought you hated those..." Lionel remarked.

"Sometimes things change..." 'Cherry' said to him. "Besides, don't we both like the colorful ponies?"

"Maybe...but NOT _THIS_ ITERATION!" Lionel exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cherry!" 'Cherry' replied. "Believe me!"

Drell soon came back, looking a bit wore out.

"Oh, you look exhausted," 'Cherry' said to him. "Why don't you sit down and relax a little?"

Drell glanced at her strangely. "No 'Look what the cat dragged in'? No 'You don't look much different'? No 'You look worse than me on Dodgeball Day'?" he then asked like he expected smart remarks are snappy comebacks.

"A-HA!" Lionel exclaimed. "That proves you're an imposter! Where's the REAL Cherry?!"

"It's me, Cherry, I swear!" 'Cherry' cried out to them.

"Get her!" Drell soon proclaimed.

'Cherry' began to run away out the door.

Lionel shot out his arms like ropes, which wrapped around 'Cherry' and pulled her back. "Enough with the games. Where is the real Cherry? TELL ME!" he exclaimed.

'Cherry' grunted and groaned. "Get! Off! Of! Me!"

"You better talk if ya know what's good for you!" Drell glared. "Who do you think you are? Some sort of defected clone? A robot? A CHANGELING?!"

"IF YOU ARE, I SWEAR I WILL SQUASH YOU!" Lionel exclaimed, his eyes glowing red. "And we'll only let you go if you tell us what we wanna know!"

'Cherry' soon began to chuckle a bit before she broke down into a dark fit of laughter which made Drell and Lionel look to each other before she seemed to disappear in thin air.

"Drell, what was that?!" Lionel asked.

"I'm not sure... She almost sounded wicked... Like Nerissa..." Drell muttered sharply.

"Nerissa?" Lionel asked. "Who's Nerissa?"

"Well... She WAS the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar..." Drell replied. "It couldn't have been her though."

"Because there's enough characters in this crossover already?" Lionel asked.

"Makes sense to me," Drell replied. "But I think we've been tricked... The only question is... Where's Cherry really?"

"But what exactly is this Nerissa's deal anyway?" asked Lionel. "You can explain that while we get to the Technodrome."

"Alright, I doubt she's striking now, but we'll get back to it if it comes up in the future for any more adventures," Drell said. "At least now we know why Cherry's acting... Not like Cherry."

"Right," Lionel replied. "No doubt she's been taken to the Technodrome."

"Yeah..." Drell glared a bit, almost like a protective father figure. "So, you think you wanna meet up with the others?"

"That would be a good idea." Lionel nodded.

"All right," Drell replied. "Let's get you going then. I don't wanna trespass, so I'll just stay here 'cuz I know how sick you are of seeing me."

"Oy..." Lionel rolled his eyes as he teleported to Cherry's location.

* * *

Lionel looked all around only to get tackled down. "Hey, what the-?!"

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be hanging around here." Slugloaf glared down at him.

"You..." Lionel groaned. "Generic McBully."

"The name is Slugloaf, and you better go back to where you came from or you'll be entering a world of pain." Slugloaf threatened.

"I came for my friend," replied Lionel. "And I'll get her back even if I gotta rip you apart like tissue paper to do it!"

"I like a challenge," Slugloaf smirked to Lionel. "Let's go. You and me, Squirt."

"Okay, bucko;" shrugged Lionel. "Your funeral. And if I win, you will take me to Cherry... And don't even THINK of trying to welsh out on this deal!"

"All right... Let's see what you're made of," Slugloaf smirked. "I learned a few tricks from that pretty lady Karai."

"Perhaps..." Lionel remarked, cracking his neck. "But they won't save you."

Slugloaf soon got off of Lionel and soon charged up to him, jumping with a high karate kick to his face.

Lionel simply stepped to the side, causing Slugloaf to get his foot stuck in the wall. "And now...gets a taste o'me Twisker Punch, ya big palooka!" he exclaimed, winding up his fist like a helicopter and letting it fly, hitting Slugloaf in the face several times.

* * *

"Slugloaf seems to be hit with critical damage." Libby said as she watched this on a monitor.

"I doubt any of us expected him to actually win." replied Della, who had just returned.

"Yeah, I don't know why I said that," Libby rolled her eyes. "If Gordy were still around, I would've sent him. He'd do anything for me."

"You make it sound so easy to get more people to adore you, Libby," Gem admired. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

"Keep trying, Gemmy." Libby replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I won," replied Lionel. "Now you keep your end of the deal!"

"All right, all right, come on then..." Slugloaf groaned as he walked off, grumbling slightly. "Stupid inter-dimensional powers. What makes HIM so special anyways?"

"And no tricks, fat boy!" Lionel warned. "Or ELSE!"

"Fine, fine..." Slugloaf groaned as he led Lionel over to his "beloved" Cherry.

Lionel smirked as he was led over. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked.

"I guess ya don't..." Slugloaf gave a small grin. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Cherry was shown to be asleep in a dull looking cot without a pillow in a bland room that was all white. Lionel made a throat-slitting gesture at Slugloaf before he cautiously approached Cherry's sleeping body, making sure to scan her and make sure she was the real deal.

"Well...the scans check out..." Lionel replied. "And now...to wake her up."

"You gonna kiss her awake or somethin'?" Slugloaf teased.

"Sure, like you kiss your pillow every night." Lionel mocked back.

Slugloaf growled a bit from that with narrowed eyes. Lionel cracked his knuckles, then leaned over and kissed Cherry.

"Mm..." Cherry blinked before she began to wake up.

Slugloaf backed up a bit to give the two some privacy, strangely enough. Libby and Della soon looked over as he came back.

"Great plan, ya crazy cat," Slugloaf complained to Della. "I don't see how Cherry's gonna stay on your side after Lionel kisses her awake."

"Patience, Jason..." Della told him.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Slugloaf glared.

"Rise and shi~ne," Lionel smiled. "Came to save ya."

"Ugh... My head hurts a little..." Cherry groaned.

"Well, you _did _get kidnapped and taken here," replied Lionel. "But I came to save ya!"

Cherry soon stood up, maintaining her balance a bit.

"Let's get you out of here," Lionel said. "I know some friends who'll be happy to see you."

"Sounds good..." Cherry said, glancing over to the bad guys who looked at her.

"Freak." Libby spat out.

"...I don't know what it is about that girl, but she just makes me instantly wanna punch her in the face every time she's in my face." Cherry complained about Libby.

"Oh, that? Might just be because she's a big fat king Kamehameha bitch," replied Lionel as he helped Cherry towards the exit. "Now let's go find the others!"

"Right... Let's get going." Cherry replied on the way.

Lionel nodded as he and Cherry vanished in a BLIP!.

"So that's it?" asked Slugloaf.

"Ah, but she'll have no choice, but to come back once she remembers I have THIS!" Della smirked, holding out...an empty vial with a label that read "GOTCHA!".

"Uh... What IS that?" Slugloaf asked. "I'm confused."

"There's a shock." Cassandra deadpanned.

"My antidote...it's gone!" Della gasped in bewilderment. "Without it, I don't have anything to convince that little puke and her friends to join my uprising!"

"I guess that mutant kid is smarter than we thought." Slugloaf said.

"Smarter than you anyway." Cassandra smirked to him.

* * *

Soon after, Lionel and Cherry reappeared inside the Turtles' Sewer Lair.

"We're BA-AAAAAACK!" Lionel boomed.

Cherry then suddenly coughed and everyone flinched, but nothing magical happened for a change. "Sorry, guys," she then said. "I'm really thirsty right now since I just got up from a nap."

"I think I can help with that." Lionel replied, pulling out a vial of shiny orange liquid.

"Ew, is that orange juice?" Cherry grimaced from the color.

"Nope!" Lionel replied. "It's the...antidote for your magical sickness! I discreetly snagged it while we were on the Technodrome!"

"Hm..." Cherry paused.

"Uh... Um..." Lionel stammered.

Atticus whispered a suggestion to Lionel since he knew Cherry better than any of them, though Lionel was getting closer with her recently.

"You're a lifesaver," Lionel smiled before smirking to Cherry. "Erm... Uh... Pretend this is Orange Crush."

"Well, I _do_ like Orange Crush." Cherry replied.

"Then I got you this vial of Orange Crush!" Lionel replied.

Cherry soon took it and took a drink, gulping it down a bit as she seemed to be fleshing out a bit to her natural skin tone since she looked deathly pale before.

"Well... Did it work?" asked Leo, curiously.

"I think it did," Lionel said. "At least... I hope so."

Cherry soon stopped drinking before she began to levitate into the air and magical sparkles cast over her.

"Whoa...major sparkle-age, dude," Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Kind of reminds me of the time we got those Muta-Stones from the Neutrinos' kingdom." Donatello noted.

Cherry soon came back down on the floor and looked around before shrugging to herself.

"I think you're better now," Lionel said. "I was so worried!"

"I know you were; I'm all you think about." Cherry teased.

"Among other things," Lionel replied. "You just happen to be my first priority."

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked. "You were pretty sick for a while."

"I feel different, but I can't describe it," Cherry replied. "Don't make this about me though. What's going on down here?"

"We're getting to work." Donatello replied.

"Oh, that'll be good, you're the smart Turtle," Cherry said before whispering to the others as she didn't know the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as the others. "Donatello is the smart one, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Lionel nodded.

"Even if this _is _just a flashlight..." replied Don.

"It WAS a flashlight," noted Donatello. "But with a bit of reconfiguration and some more positive thinking, it'll be a travel-size Trans-Dimensional Portal Rod! Now couldja hand me a hammer?"

Don handed his counterpart a hammer, and they continued their work.

"Looks pretty good so far," Cherry approved. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"I'm starting to think the same thing." Ronnie replied.

* * *

Suddenly, a huge tremor shook the lair. Both Donatellos looked at one another, and then another huge impact was heard as the wall of the Lair's entertainment area exploded, knocking them both off their feet. As the dust settled, an enormous, hulking figure emerged; it was Hun, only this time he was now transformed into a gigantic mutant turtle. At his sides were Bebop and Rocksteady, blasters aimed.

"TURTLES...!" Hun roared in anger.

"Oh, no," Donatello frowned. "How'd they find us?"

"They followed their nose." Hun grinned darkly.

Bebop and Rocksteady brought out a machine that looked like a vacuum cleaner with a nose attached to it.

"The nose knows!" Bebop laughed.

"Who disturbs the sanctity of my home?" Master Splinter demanded as he soon appeared.

"Don't you recognize me, rodent?" asked Hun. "Come examine your sons' handiwork! And the brat is coming with ME!"

Mikey did a double-take. "...HUN?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"He looks more like a Terrorpin to me!" Raphael remarked.

With a snarl, Hun...or Terrorpin, as he was now dubbed, tucked his head down and charged like a mad bull. Splinter and the others leaped out of the way as Terrorpin plowed his armored body through the opposite wall. Cherry and the others soon came out to see what was going on.

"Is it noon already?" Thor yawned and stretched as he had taken a nap.

Suddenly, lasers fired at them, making them all leap away as the ramp under them was destroyed. As Terrorpin was barreling through his foes, the upgraded Foot Soldiers were firing away and closing in on the 2003 Turtles.

"Robots, 2.0?" Mikey exclaimed.

"We gotta get something to chuck at 'em!" Raphael replied.

"Like what, a shuriken?" asked Mikey.

"Maybe in any other situation," Lionel replied as Wayne took a deep breath, inflating his body to the size of a hot-air balloon. "But right now, we'd better TAKE COVER!" He shoved them behind the couch as Wayne blew as hard as he could, releasing a blast of wind that swept away the Foot Soldiers.

Everyone ducked down while looking over a bit from that. The Foot Soldiers were then blown away while Wayne chuckled from that.

"I guess I could put Chun-Li's fighting lessons to good use." Cherry said to herself.

"Then I say go for it!" Lionel called as he slammed Bebop & Rocksteady in their heads.

"All right... Just gotta remember what she taught me." Cherry said before bowing her head.

"Come on, Cherry, if you can beat Drell in karate, these guys should be no problem." Atticus advised.

"Sure..." Cherry replied as Ronnie joined her.

Terrorpin snickered. "So, let's see what you can do, little girls." he remarked, flashing his ugly yellow razor-sharp teeth.

"Nice evil face." Cherry said.

"Bad breath though." Ronnie added.

Terrorpin snarled from that and lunged out to them.

"I take left, you take right." Ronnie told Cherry before running off.

"Oh! Okay!" Cherry said, running off the other way, making Terrorpin run into the middle of the floor.

"Come back and fight, ya little bimbo!" Terrorpin roared as he stomped after her.

"All right..." Cherry said, keeping her back turned.

Terrorpin growled and soon ran toward her. Cherry soon karate kicked him in his stomach from instinct. Terrorpin was sent flying back a few feet and landed on his shell.

"So, what's with the new look, gruesome?" asked Raph.

"That mutagen turned me into the last thing I touched," replied Terrorpin. "MUTANT TURTLE FILTH!"

"It's not true; we shower regularly." remarked Raphael to the readers, making Terrorpin and Raph look at him, confused.

"Uh...?" Ronnie blinked from that.

"I don't even wanna know." Cherry replied.

Terrorpin soon roared and lunged out for the red clad Turtles next.

"Why are you here, Hun?" asked Leo as his '87 counterpart joined him. "What do you want? What are you doing with the Foot?"

"You have no idea what this is about, do you?" Terrorpin scoffed. "You don't even know... HE'S BACK!"

"He...?" asked Leonardo, confused.

Terrorpin let out a roar. "The ONE, TRUE SHREDDER!" he exclaimed.

The 2003 Turtles yelped out while running out of the way as Terrorpin came to headbutt them, but soon hit a post.

"Anybody else feel like something really crazy is about to happen?" Thor asked as he began to make his own thunder clouds.

"My sons! We must retreat!" exclaimed Splinter. "The lair-" but before he could finish, he was blasted by a laser.

"FATHER!" The 2003 Turtles shouted in horror. But before they could go to his aid, Bebop, Rocksteady, and the robots beat them back with a hail of laser fire.

"Looks like this whole place is going down!" Dan cried out.

Donatello frantically tweaked the portal rod as the lair started collapsing around them, and for the finishing touch, Ronnie gave it a good, solid chop to the side which got it going.

"Eureka!" Donatello exclaimed, pushing the buttons and activating the Portal Rod as the roof caved in.

"Shouldn't it be 'Cowabunga'?" Cherry commented on the way out.

"He's _not_ Michelangelo!" The others replied.

"Oh. Okay." Cherry said.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, the group reappeared in the 1987 Turtles' universe/the Mangaverse.

"What just happened?" asked Leo. "Where's Master Splinter? And where are we?"

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Dudes, we're home!"

"This is your dimension?" asked Don. "Why does it look so... Bad?"

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Fancy-Pants," replied Wayne sarcastically. "Do I come to YOUR dimension and insult the place YOU live in?"

"Well, there's no place like home." Donatello replied to his counterpart.

"We should go back though," Atticus said urgently. "Master Splinter could be in trouble."

"Yeah! Bring us back!" Raph demanded as he pinned Leonardo against the wall with a snarl while his counterpart tried to hold him back.

"Donatello ported us out just before your roof flattened us into pizza pies." Leonardo defended.

"Uh... I'm not supposed to visit other universes before dinner, so we got out, but we should go back home." Cherry said almost frantically.

"We're going back. We'll save Splinter and stop this Technodrome," said Leo. "But back there, Hun mentioned the one true Shredder."

"You know what THAT means." replied Raph.

"Our little alien Utrom is back." added Mikey.

"What the heck is an Utrom Shredder?" asked Raphael. "Anybody care to explain, because I feel like we're missing some important info here."

"It sounds Swedish." Kyle commented.

"Pretty much, 2003's Shredder, but he's also an alien known as Ch'rell." Atticus replied.

"Kinda like an over the top Skeletor... At least to me..." Cherry commented.

"Nah, that's an accurate description," Lionel replied. "He's pretty much a space criminal and mass murderer who took on the mantle of the Shredder, but he was later exiled to a prison asteroid for eternity...until now."

"You kids know a lot, huh?" Raphael asked.

"I've seen a lot," Cherry replied. "Especially that dimension called the Toonyverse which... Seems to have changed over the years from when it was first based on Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, but that's another story for another time."

"So... This is the Mangaverse then...?" Sabrina asked. "Do you still live with Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda?"

"Of course," Rachael replied. "And Salem too."

"Kinda looks like the Sonic Comics I used to read." Cherry commented from the style.

"Heh... Those were pretty fun," Lionel noted.

"We can reminisce later," Leonardo advised. "We should head to the lair and grab our gear!"

"But first, we gotta save April!" Michelangelo exclaimed as April was being attacked by Tokka, Rahzar, and Scumbug.

"We save her at least once a day," noted Donatello. "You can set your watch to it."

"GO, GREEN MACHINE!" The 80's Turtles shouted as they charged into battle.

Cherry glanced over at the enemies.

"You might remember a couple of those guys from The Secret of Ooze." Atticus advised.

"Ah... Right..." Cherry replied. "My Ninja Turtle knowledge is a little bit rusty."

"You'll get there," Atticus assured her. "Let's just hope they can help their April."

Donatello soon cut a lamppost with his sword, making it fall and land on top of Tokka and Rahzar. The two mutants were knocked out as Scumbug took out his spray rifle and opened fire. Michelangelo used his nunchakus to smash open a fire hydrant, sending out a blast of water that knocked Scumbug off his feet and washed him away.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Cherry laughed at the mutants. "Take that, Sewer Rats!"

The Turtles came together and slapped high-threes.

"You alright, April?" Michelangelo asked his fiancee.

"Boy, when you guys are out of town, the threats on my life sure do pile up," April smiled calmly before gasping at the sight of the 2003 Turtles. "There are eight of you now. Holy scoop!"

"Uh... I like your taste in yellow," Cherry commented. "You remind me of our old friend Ted Shackleford."

Lionel scratched his head in mild confusion. "Who...?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cherry said. "He's also known as The Man in the Yellow Hat."

"The owner of Curious George." Atticus added.

"Ohhhhh." Lionel replied.

"This is your April?" asked Don. "What's with the jumpsuit? You work at a car wash or something?"

"She's a reporter, dude," Michelangelo replied. "Not to mention the soon-to-be Mrs. Michelangelo Hamato!"

"Exactly!" April nodded. "And you guys are my ticket to a Peabody Award!"

"Then keep that camera rolling, April," advised Leonardo. "You're about to get the story of the millennium! We just gotta head to the lair first!"

* * *

So they went off, with April following.

"Is that Sabrina I see?" A woman's voice asked.

Rachael and Sabrina turned their heads to see a short blonde-haired woman with glasses as she carried a bag.

"Uh..." Sabrina paused.

"Aunt Zelda!" Rachael gasped.

"Miss Spellman!" Wayne waved. "Sorry we can't stay, we're in a bit of a hurry here."

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Sorry, Aunt Zelda, but I really gotta go," Rachael replied. "We'll talk later, maybe when Aunt Hilda comes back from a meeting with The Magic Council."

"Hmm... All right..." Zelda gave a nod as the kids soon bolted off after the Ninja Turtles.

They all climbed into a phone booth/elevator, which took them down to the lair.

"Welcome home, my turtles," said 1987 Splinter, before getting confused. "And...my turtles?"

"I'm just surprised this all isn't giving me one big headache." Cherry commented.

"Well, we better get to work," Ronnie said. "By the way, nice fighting out there against Hun."

"Ah, no biggie," Cherry said bashfully. "I've learned what I could from Chun-Li and Luna. I'm so sick and tired of people viewing me as a coward."

"Huh... I guess you made time to learn how to do that," Ronnie replied. "I guess I could try to make time for other stuff besides studying..."

Wayne's ears perked up in mild curiosity.

"Like... Uh... Maybe... Maintaining a relationship?" Kyle hinted for Wayne's sake since he knew how much Wayne liked Ronnie.

"Perhaps... If the offer comes up... But I'm not engaging in certain acts until after marriage if you know what I mean." Ronnie stated.

"That's fine by me," Wayne replied. "I can wait, too."

Donatello came back inside with his arms full of weapons. "Manriki-gusari, exploding shuriken, kusari-fundo, grappling hooks and suction cups..." he rattled off.

"Is that for all of us?" Thor leaned over eagerly. "I wanna use some of them!"

"Simmer down," Cherry told him. "You might not be trusted enough to handle that merchandise."

"Aww..." Thor pouted like a child. "Well... I'm a little hungry actually. Think we can maybe take a food break real quick?"

"That's what THESE are for!" Michelangelo replied, carrying out a tall stack of warm pizzas.

"Pizza..." Thor gushed before drooling.

"Ew!" Cherry grunted, then took out an umbrella since she stood under the teenage warlock. "That's what I get for standing under Thor."

Lionel tossed her a fluffy towel to dry herself off and then sat down to eat. Splinter gave Leo and Raph two small bowls of rice.

"Please. Take this moment to replenish your body and soul," he advised. "As you prepare for the challenge that lies ahead of you."

"Thank you...master," replied Leo. "My brothers and I have found your dimension...disorienting, but seeing you here feels...right."

"To me, also, Leonardo," Splinter replied with a small smile. "You four and your friends are welcome here always."

"Our Master Splinter said the same thing... About them." Raph said softly as he looked a little sad.

"I know," Leo comforted. "I'm worried about him, too."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Technodrome, 2003 Splinter, as well as Drell and Hilda, were thrown before Ch'rell's feet.

"What is this?" asked Ch'rell. "I ask for the Turtles and those kids, and you bring me back... Their RAT?! Not to mention this... Strangely enticing female and this overweight fool?!"

"I'm not fat!" Drell grunted.

"We became separated when their lair collapsed around us," Hun replied, lifting up Splinter a bit off the floor. "But rest assured, master, as long as you have the rodent, the turtles will come to you, as well as the adventure brats who will come back for these two." he then added, referring to Drell and Hilda.

Karai looked into the portal chamber, which was being refitted with sinister new technology.

"Master... What IS this all about?" she asked.

"The turtles. In order for my plans to proceed, I must have them." Ch'rell replied darkly. "You have done well, Hun."

Hun grinned from that in acceptance.

"Let us make ourselves easier to find," Ch'rell said as he pulled a lever. "The time has come TO RISE!"

"But what do you want with us?" Hilda asked about herself and her husband.

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to have you along for my incoming vengeance." Della smirked as she soon walked by, hopping down on the floor in front of them, landing on her feet due to her new cat body.

"Della... I should've known..." Drell glared at her. "I see you're adjusting well to having nine lives."

"No thanks to YOU, lard-ass," Della spat. "Since that little runt student of yours ruined my plan to get your students to join my side, I figured I could give you and your beloved a front-row seat to my greatest triumph."

"Give me a break." Drell rolled his eyes from that, refusing to take her seriously.

"Believe what you like, blubber boy," Della sneered. "But I already have the girls and the meathead bowing at my feet. And in a matter of hours, both of you will be as well."

Karai looked conflicted at Ch'rell's decision, as she sat down near Shredder.

"Huh...parents, am I right?" he commented half-heartedly.

Karai didn't seem to have much to say about that.

"You will all regret what you've done to me!" Della grinned. "I'm the true and better fit to run The Witch's Council! And then, the whole universe!"

"You remind me of Yzma when you're a cat like that." Hilda commented.

"SILENCE!" Della hissed, lunging out and scratching her face.

Drell grabbed Della by the scruff of her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you EVER touch Hilda Spellman...!" he snarled demonically, as his eyes glowed like embers and his nostrils were smoking. "Or else being trapped as a cat will be the LEAST of your worries."

"Look...Karai, was it?" asked Shredder. "I know I haven't exactly been a good parent, to be fair, _my_ parents were lousy to me-but I'm willing to give it my all if you're willing to give me that chance."

Karai soon glanced over to him curiously, though she didn't have much to say.

"...I'll let you mull it over." Shredder replied calmly as he got up and walked off.

Karai nodded while glancing to him as they stayed put for the time being, though she thought about what was said to her.

* * *

A black-haired boy was shown to be staring out his bedroom window into the night and checked his cell phone with a sigh as he looked upset about something.

"Harvey Kinkle, I hope you're doing homework up there!" A sharp female voice called out.

"Yes, Mom!" The mortal boy replied before sighing. "Come on, Sabrina, you're not usually THIS busy..." He suddenly did a double-take before he overheard people screaming and running. Harvey went to the window and saw the upgraded Technodrome, floating through the streets like a Death Star on wheels.

A long-haired redheaded woman soon came home before looking to Zelda as she was this universe's Hilda. "Zee, what's going on?!" she then cried out as the Mortal Realm was in distress.

"I'm not sure myself!" Zelda replied in her own panic. "I saw Sabrina and her friends home early from their latest adventure, and now this is happening!"

"Well, we have to do SOMETHING!" replied Hilda. "I just hope the kids are alright."

"I hope so too," Zelda frowned. "Maybe you should call Drell."

"Hmm... Yes..." Hilda replied before using her magic as a homing beacon.

After a few moments, the Mangaverse Drell soon appeared, though he was in a bathtub.

"Ah, never fails," Drell said as he scrubbed his back with a brush with a cap on his head. "Get in the tub, you get summoned," he then smirked a bit, squeezing his rubber duck. He instantly zapped himself into some clothes and teleported to Hilda's location. "What's up, hon?" he asked.

"Have you seen Sabrina and her friends?" Hilda asked. "There's something dangerous going outside and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Huh... I just sent those kids off on a mission," replied Drell. "I guess I could go look for them."

"We're very worried," Zelda frowned. "Especially with what's going on in the town."

"Ah, you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to those munchkins," Drell replied. "Whatya think I am, some kinda sadist?"

"I know you aren't~..." Hilda cooed lovingly to him with a cherry blossom background and happy anime eyes.

"I'm definitely not with you around to be the wind beneath my imaginary wings~..." Drell grinned in the same way, blushing a bit as he nuzzled his face in the air while gushing over her beauty.

"That's great, but we should probably DO something," replied Zelda. "Maybe now?"

Drell and Hilda glanced over sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Drell paused for a moment. "I guess I could send myself to wherever they are to make sure they aren't hurt."

"Please, do what you must," Hilda begged. "Especially for Sabrina. Our brother would be devastated if anything happened to her, it was tough enough when her mother ran away after Sabrina came home from Kindergarten and we had to take her in."

"I'll do what I can." replied Drell as he vanished.

Hilda and Zelda both sighed as they felt worried about Sabrina AKA Rachael and her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the military was attempting to blow the Technodrome to bits, but they barely made its surface. The universe's Casey and April were shown, they had been walking together, but soon saw what was going on and went to hide away with the rest of the panicked citizens.

"I wish the guys were here..." April sighed.

"You and me both, babe." replied Casey.

"Did they really think their military could stop this Technodrome?! FOOLS!" Ch'rell remarked as he watched the chaos while the others sat and ate popcorn or read comic books and applied make-up.

"I could really use my poison-bending to mess with Mo." Olivia commented as she felt left out magic wise.

"If you want," shrugged Della.

Meanwhile, the Turtles and their friends watched the destruction the Technodrome was causing.

"Looks like the Technodrome got an upgrade of the Utrom kind." Don remarked.

"Then it's time we busted out two of our best rides." Leonardo replied, taking out a pair of car keys.

"So, you guys have a car?" Mo asked as Thor was pigging out on some pizza with Kyle.

"Yep." Raphael replied as the garage door opened.

"What, your clown car was in the shop?" Raph remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" Lionel retorted. "All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch!"

"Well, it's not my fault that this universe is cartoony." Raph scoffed in defense.

"Maybe, but all you've done since they showed up is gripe and complain about how stupid you think they are." Lionel replied. "If you can do better, by all means, go ahead. Otherwise, unless you have anything useful to say, then kindly SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"You wanna go?" Raph glared. "Bring it on, then! Bring it on!"

"No, people," Atticus said, standing between the others. "Let's be smart and bring it 'off'."

"Oh, so the talking soapbox is gonna preach to us now?" Raph glared at him now. "Why do you always gotta look on the bright side?"

"Somebody has to." Atticus shrugged.

"Better than being a pessimist all the time." Dan replied.

"Raphael, your friend is correct," said 80's Splinter. "A true ninja makes do with what is provided for them, and does not complain like a spoilt toddler. If you hope to survive this, then you must work together."

Raph soon let out a sharp sigh. "Fine... I'll go along with it."

"Sometimes you just have to." Ronnie replied.

"Let's get dangerous," Atticus said before he caught what he said. "Oh. Heh. Sorry about that, Lionel."

"Eh, it's fine," Lionel shrugged. "I'll let it slide this time."

"Anyway, let's go, go, go!" Atticus then said.

And so, they hit the road to take down the bad guys in the Technodrome.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2003 dimension, April and Casey were doing their best to fend off the newly-mutated Foot lackeys, but it wasn't doing much good.

"We're gonna need a miracle to win this game..." April remarked.

"Wish granted!" Wayne exclaimed as another dimensional window opened up, and out came the groups, inside the Turtle Van, which plowed through a gang of foot soldiers and kept right on going.

"'Scuse us! Pardon us! Incoming! Hey, you with the face!" Kyle called out from the window.

"Crud...there goes my rep," groaned Raph. "Why'd Casey hafta see me in this stupid van?"

"Well, if you don't like it, then maybe you'd prefer to walk?" Raphael retorted.

"Hey, come on, it could be worse." Kyle told Raph.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph scoffed.

A Turtle Blimp was soon shown in the sky.

"Yeah... Maybe... If you would stop being such a spoilsport." Kyle smirked.

"Forget it, being a spoilsport is his main role." Wayne replied as Mikey was in the Turtle Blimp with Michelangelo and Dan.

"Ohhhh... This is the lamest vehicle in the history of lame vehicles!" Mikey groaned. "Can't this go any faster?!"

"You want fast, huh?" asked Lionel, snapping his fingers and giving the Turtle Blimp a pair of jet thrusters. "Consider it done!"

"Oh, boy." Atticus and Dan replied.

"This is going to end fabulously." Mo and Stephanie added.

Lionel then took out a remote control and activated it, making the thrusters fire up and shoot the blimp forward. Raphael and Michelangelo shouted in surprise, while Mikey screamed like a girl.

"Sonic Boom. Not bad." Cherry smirked a bit.

The other Turtles soon pushed buttons to shoot ammunition at the Foot Soldiers below on the road.

"This van's not half-bad!" Don exclaimed.

"It ain't half-GOOD, either!" Raph replied. "We're barely even tickling these uglies!"

Atticus checked the Turtle Van's dashboard. "Well, here's the problem: the weapons are set to level 2!" he remarked, cranking the dial to 11. "Give it a try now."

Raph and Don looked to each other and they soon pushed the buttons then to see what would happen. Two laser blasts shot out of the Gatling guns and plowed through the foot soldiers and mutant thugs.

"Ah... Much better." Atticus approved with a thumb's up.

"Not bad, Nancy, like when we met those musical kids and their Extreme Dinosaur friends." Cherry approved as a caption appeared like in a comic book that said **("As seen in Cherry & Atticus Get Stage Fright")**.

"Did somebody say dinosaur friends?" A voice asked.

Two random human kids were shown with a group of dinosaurs, but they were not like the ones mentioned, they came from the rather unfavored cartoon series that one seemed to want to remember known as Kung-Fu Dino Possé.

"There's a thing like that which actually exists in the real world?" Ronnie asked with a sweat-drop and eye twitch.

"And I thought those other uses were lame," remarked Raph. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but...sorry about that."

"Apology accepted," replied Leonardo. "It goes without saying that Kung Fu Dino Posse is the Coconut Fred of Ninja Turtles rip-offs/cash-ins."

"Seriously, who are you guys?" Cherry asked.

"The Kung-Fu Dino Posse!" The group replied like it was obvious.

"Never heard of ya," Atticus replied. "And Cherry thought that the Extreme Dinosaurs were wannabe Ninja Turtles."

"At least I enjoyed that one." Cherry shrugged in response.

"I haven't seen it, but I'm tempted to watch it now!" Lionel stated as they continued the assault.

"Get those wannabes!" Atticus called out.

"I'm with ya, buddy!" Cherry agreed.

"For once, we agree." Raph remarked as Leo stepped on the throttle and gunned it towards the K.F.D.P.

"FIRE!" Cherry called out.

Leo then nodded to wipe out the K.F.D.P. Cherry laughed a bit insanely as she seemed to enjoy that a little too much.

"I doubt anyone would blame her for laughing that much," remarked Lionel. "The show was awful."

"Kill them all!" Cherry laughed. "There's only so many rip-offs!"

"Makes me wonder if we have any rip-offs?" Atticus muttered to himself.

"As if!" Lionel replied. "I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to try that."

"Looks like these chumps are about to go extinct!" Wayne remarked.

"Yeah!" Thor added. "Let's carnivize 'em! ...Or whatever that catchphrase is in Extreme Dinosaurs."

"Eh, close enough." Atticus approved.

"Not until you face me too." A female voice said.

Everyone soon turned around to find a female unicorn with a white coat, a pink mane, gray hooves, black eyes and wears a yellow ribbon around her neck.

"...Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"I am Maribelle: the long-lost sister of Princesses Luna and Celestia," The unicorn proclaimed. "And you will surrender to me and swear allegiance to Unicorn Land for my boyfriend Axel and my son, Donny."

The others glanced to each other and began to beat up the unicorn mare, not giving her any chances.

"Alright...any MORE stupid rip-offs, or is that it?" asked Don.

"I dunno... I guess we better keep an eye out for any more..." Cherry narrowed her eyes, darting them all around. "This is really getting out of hand."

"You're telling ME." said Salem, his eyes spinning in his head.

Patch, Tyke, Angel, Furrball, and Cleo soon appeared next to Salem.

"What the-?!" Salem blinked. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"Honestly? I don't know..." Cleo replied. "One minute I was watching TV, now I got beamed in like in Star Trek."

"Come on, our path's been cleared!" Leo exclaimed. "Now let's finish this once and for all!"

"I guess you guys want some help?" Patch replied.

"Not sure what you can do, but come on then," Atticus told the pets. "This should be interesting."

The familiars soon got ready to help their human (well, mostly) companions in the fight as they followed the Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Aboard the Technodrome, Ch'rell watched in sadistic glee.

"Yessss...come to me, Turtles..." he grinned.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Slugloaf. "You got 'em right where you want 'em! Hurry up and kill those guys!"

Ch'rell glared sharply, looking at him with beady red eyes. Slugloaf felt slightly startled from that.

"This won't end well." Libby commented.

Ch'rell then shoved the school bully away with a sharp cut of his claws. "Anybody else have anything smart to say?" he then glared all around to the others.

"I don't think anyone's that stupid." Gem said nervously.

Ch'rell turned back to face the viewer screen, seeing that the Turtle Van was nearly at their doorstep. He pressed a button on his chair, and a small gangplank into the Technodrome opened up.

All eight turtles, one reporter, and both adventure groups climbed out of the Turtle Van, seeing the open door.

"They're rollin' out the welcome mat," noted Raphael.

"Then how come I ain't feelin' welcome?" replied Raph.

The 1987 Turtles each took defensive poses, weapons at the ready.

"I should warn you that the Utrom Shredder's not like your Shredder," Leo advised. "He's vicious."

"Lethal!" Don added.

"Competent!" Mikey added.

"We go in," Raph then said. "No sayin' if we come out."

"Also not voiced by Uncle Phil." Cherry then said.

The 1987 Turtles all glanced at each other...before reaching their hands out, a la Fantastic 4.

Leonardo looked at Leo. "Let's do this." he said firmly.

Leo smiled as he, his brothers and their friends joined hands with their counterparts. "Today, we're more than allies. We're family." he replied.

"Agreed." Atticus and Dan nodded.

"Let's go kick some Foot." Cherry then said.

"If I don't come back, April," said Michelangelo. "I love you."

"Ooh~" The others oohed from that.

The others then went to get going with their own Turtle Power.

Soon the entire group was inside the Technodrome, walking down a dark hallway. But suddenly, they stopped and struck ninja stances.

At the end of the hallway was Ch'rell, in creepy silhouette. "Turtles...and friends. Thank you for accepting my humble invitation." he smirked.

"No problem," Dan glared. "We're just dropping in."

"Get him!" Atticus called out.

* * *

And so, the group all ran up against Ch'rell to show that they meant serious business from what he had done to the world. Leo ninja-leaped, delivering a crushing kick to Ch'rell, and the others proceeded to pummel him with all of their might. Mo soon slammed down on the floor and made vines grow out to grab a hold of Ch'rell's ankles. Atticus then took that time to shoot a Kamehameha blast to knock him down as the vines constricted him. Ch'rell was knocked back by the blast, then Thor bodyslammed him, and Cherry, Sabrina, and Lionel used their magic to thrash him around wildly, sending him flying through the doors to the trans-dimensional chamber.

"I thought you said he was tough!" Michelangelo replied. "Our Shredder put up WAY more of a fight on a regular basis!"

"My sons! It is a trap!" Splinter cried out as he was shown to be bound down with Drell and Hilda.

The door then shut behind them to lock them inside as prisoners.

Ch'rell soon appeared on a screen, seeming darker and more sinister than usual right now. "If there's one thing that's constant in the multiverse, it is the predictability of you turtles! Threaten something you hold dear, and you will ignore your better instincts. You should have stayed away." he then pushed a button which made the room get a bit virtual.

"Tricked... Not cool..." Ronnie groaned slightly.

Suddenly, the chamber space transformed: all four walls pushed backwards, making the floor a center island within the vast chamber.

"Now...shall we begin?" asked Ch'rell, pushing another button. The walls began to pulsate with power, sucking Lionel and Wayne into the middle of the chamber, locking them both in place, and sticking the turtles and the others to the walls.

The group struggled, but they couldn't break free.

"Stop this, Shredder," ordered Splinter. "NOW!"

"That is the idea. Now...and FOREVER!" Della replied as the chamber walls began to spin, starting out slow, but gaining more speed as they went on.

Lionel and Wayne screamed out in agony as their powers were being used to fuel this weapon of evil.

"Lionel! Wayne!" The others cried out.

"Della... Stop!" Cherry begged.

"No, I don't think I will." Della smirked.

"You plan to kill us..." Kyle winced. "There's got to be an easier way...!"

Della licked her whiskers. "Oh, you shall perish. But not yet. Your little friends get that honor first-having their very life force slowly stripped from them to power the Trans-Dimensional Portal. You see, like you, I've recently learned that ours is but a single dimension in a Multiverse of dimensions. Intrigued, I used this very portal to survey them all. Which is when I made another horrific discovery: there aren't just you lot...but...SCORES OF YOU! Behold, a Multiverse of accursed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, not to mention Students of Drell!"

Images soon appeared all around them of other versions of the TMNT and Cherry and her friends.

"I don't know whether to feel threatened or flattered." Cherry commented.

"I'm flattened!" Thor suggested.

"No." Cherry face-palmed.

"Oh, well, I tried." Thor shrugged.

"Dudes...This would be so cool... If we weren't about to die...!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Destroying the lot of you would accomplish NOTHING," continued Ch'rell. "So long as the Ninja Turtles exist somewhere in the Multiverse, they interfere in Shredder's plans. Our epic battle is never going to end...unless I put an end to Turtles...FOREVER!"

"Ah...ah... He said it..." Lionel groaned. "...He said it..."

"Even creatures as power-mad as you two cannot believe they have the ability to subvert the entire Multiverse." remarked Splinter.

"Let's put that to the test, Rat Face." Della sneered.

"Yes... It seems that, like branches hanging off a single tree, each of these dimensions sprang from a common source," Ch'rell replied as he showed the many Earths before making them all crumble and explode. "Destroy the source, and you would set off a chain reaction that would destroy Ninja Turtles and Students of Drell everywhere forevermore!"

"You sicko!" Cherry cried out.

"And, so, you are being scanned, broken down for the sole purpose of discovering your source DNA," Della then said. "Two turtle teams from two turtle worlds along with Cherry and her meddling adventures. Different in so many ways, though deep down, there are similarities."

"And those similarities shall point the path to the source dimension: TURTLE PRIME!" Ch'rell continued as the flickering intensified as if Wayne and Lionel were beginning to fade from existence with their friends.

"My only regret is that you won't live to bow to my will," Della replied. "I could've used your power in my army."

The groups soon began to cry out in pain as they were being drained by Ch'rell and Della.

"Father. We are receiving alarming and unstable energy readings," Karai called in with a monitor in concern. "What is going on?"

Ch'rell only shut her out of what was happening.

"NO!" Drell, Hilda, and Splinter cried out from what was happening around them.

"Farewell, accursed heroes!" Ch'rell and Della laughed as the groups were disintegrating more and more.

Karai and Shredder looked on in terror. "No...!" they exclaimed.

And finally, the chamber stopped spinning...and the heroes were GONE! Drell, Hilda, Splinter and Salem were mortified at this.

"And their demise is only the beginning!" Della cackled.

"Things like this never happened back home!" Michelangelo cried out.

"We're doomed..." Sabrina frowned as she saw the other Earths colliding together.

"Do you think you can do something?" Shredder asked Karai.

"I guess I could try something... It's worth a shot, right?" Karai replied as she began to type.

Shredder looked on, confident in Karai's abilities, and genuinely concerned for what might happen next. Della pressed a button on her controller, and the Trans-Dimensional Portal activated, sucking the Technodrome into the portal, leaving a smoking crater behind as Ch'rell's cackling echoed in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Casey and April were running to the remains of where the Technodrome once was.

"That giant armored bowling ball just imploded." Casey gasped.

"But that means we've won!" April cheered.

"Won?" Casey replied before sliding down into the crater. "April, no ship, no turtles."

April gasped in shock as Casey looked up at her.

"They went in that thing, and now they're...**NOOOOOO!**" Casey exclaimed before cocking his brow. "Huh?" he asked as he looked up.

"GANGWAY...!" Lionel called as he and Wayne were falling with the others. Casey tried to make a run for it, but the groups all landed on him..with Cherry and Ronnie ending up as the last to land.

"Ugh... What just happened?" Cherry groaned.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be like... Dust or something?" Ronnie replied.

"Mikey!" April beamed before running up to the orange-clad turtle from her universe.

Michelangelo smiled and waved innocently.

"And... Mikey..." April then said as she saw him as well.

"Did I bump my head or am I really seeing double?" Casey asked out of confusion.

"That's a no on both accounts," Lionel replied. "These...are our dimensional counterparts."

"Whoa!" 1987 April exclaimed. "That was intense! I actually thought you guys were goners for a little while."

"Us? No way!" Michelangelo replied.

"I hate to cut this moment short, but we don't have time for this." Cherry said.

"Cherry's right," Mo had to agree. "The Shredder and Della are back, and they're making sure to wipe out all source of Turtle or Adventure life, Cherry's adventures that is, which includes us of course."

"Long story short, if we don't stop him," explained Leonardo as he herded them all into the Turtle Van. "It'll spell the end of Ninja Turtles and Cherry's Adventures everywhere...FOREVER!"

"So then, let's hit the road." Dan said.

"On it." Leonardo nodded in agreement.

They soon drove off to get going as Hun emerged from the background in a bit of a menacing way before letting out a roar of anguish.

"So, what Shredder is back doing what to who?" asked Casey as they kept driving.

Lionel sighed. "The Utrom Shredder...is back...and he's gonna destroy the whole universe!" he explained, irritation clear in his tone.

"What I want to know is how did we survive The Shredder's centrifugal scanning process?" Donny spoke up. "We should have been broken down into nonexistence."

"Something didn't go according to his or that Della lady's plan." Atticus replied.

"Then he won't be expecting us to go after him," Leo soon said. "We need to head to the source dimension or as the Shredder called it 'Turtle Prime'."

"I guess ours would be Adventure Prime." Thor then said, trying to resist singing from that name.

"But Leo, you saw Super Shredder's slideshow," replied Mikey. "The Turtle-Verse is, like, ginormous!"

"We've no way of knowing which dimension Turtle/Adventure Prime is! We'd just be guessing!" Don added.

"Or..." suggested Donatello. "we could track Super Shredder's exact movements instead!" he held up the Portal Rod. "When the Technodrome phases through trans-dimensional barriers, it leaves a trail of particle emissions that, with the proper equipment, we can recalibrate the Portal Rod to track! Betcha didn't know it had a tailpipe, didja?"

The brakes then squealed which made all of them end up landing on top of each other.

"What the Foo was that?!" Ronnie complained.

"The end of the road, guys!" Raph cried out. "Literally!"

The groups looked outside, and saw that the entire world was vanishing as if it had been erased from a markerboard!

"S'like the whole world's being...erased!" Casey exclaimed.

"Like? No. It _is _being erased," replied Mangaverse Drell, having arrived at the moment. "Apparently Super Shredder and Della have reached the Prime Dimension."

"Uncle!" Kyle beamed.

"Glad to see you too, kiddo," Mangaverse Drell smiled, tussling Kyle's hair.

"Then we'd better recalibrate your rod," said 2003 April. "You said you needed some tech?"

"All our gear was trashed with our lair," said Don. "But I think I know a place that just might have the tech we need."

"Radio Shack?" Cherry weakly replied.

"Not funny!" Don told her.

"Sorry." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Come on, we better hurry!" Atticus cried out before he and the others began to run away from the erasing.

* * *

LJ and Zofia began to look scared and worried of what would happen, even if the story they were being told was from the past.

"I need a sandwich." Cherry said, walking off from her kids briefly.

At that, LJ and Zofia collapsed, anime-style as their mom left to make herself a sandwich.

"She's brutal with those cliffhangers..." Zofia muttered beside her brother.

"Tell me about it..." LJ agreed. "Was that timing lousy or WHAT?!"

"Do you want me to finish my story?" Cherry's voice replied.

"Yes, Mother." LJ and Zofia said nervously and innocently.

"Alright then," Cherry's voice replied. "This is how I keep a captive audience."

"Ohhhh..." LJ and Zofia realized. "That's pretty clever."

Eventually, Cherry had her sandwich as her blood sugar lowered, but soon felt better. "Ah... Nothing like a Lebanon bologna sandwich to fuel the nostalgia... Or as I used to call it as a child 'Spots Meat'. Now, um, where was I?" she then asked about the story.

"They were going to get the extra tech?" replied LJ.

"Ah! Yes!" Cherry then said, now remembering. "We soon made way to a new location..."

* * *

"Purple Dragon Headquarters!" Donatello remarked as they arrived to where they needed to go from there. "Nice call, Mr. Wizard."

Soon as they were inside, Casey and both Aprils rummaged through the dark lab with flashlights, and all around them were crates overflowing with high-tech gear.

Don took some and bagged it. "I figured the Purple Dragons would still have the goods from that robbery they pulled." he said.

"Okay, that's the lamest name ever for a gang." Lionel snickered.

"Eh, I've heard worse." Cherry smirked as they explored.

"Though without Hun, the Dragons aren't too swift." Atticus commented.

Raphael was shining his flashlight around until it landed on the mutated fly from earlier in the story, now trapped inside of a jar. "Snap it up, guys," he urged. "This place is beginning to bug me!"

"Yes...mutation," said a voice. "It's a real...horror show."

Raphael followed the beam of his flashlight, only to see the ugly mug of Terrorpin staring back at him!

"Oh, boy..." Kyle's face paled from that.

"So... You're the other Drell..." Atticus said to the Mangaverse warlock. "You remind of King Kai."

"That may have been intended, sure," Mangaverse Drell replied. "Uhp, dodge!"

Suddenly, Raphael and Kyle were thrown into a wall with a crash. The others shone their flashlights around the lab, but Terrorpin's voice seemed to be coming from all around.

"I dunno how you escaped the Shredder...and I don't care," continued Terrorpin. Suddenly, he was blocking the exit to the lab, flanked by a troop of snickering, knuckle-cracking, menacing goons. "You're all mine now."

"Uh... Hun?" Casey and April asked.

"Hun." Raph confirmed as it was now time to fight.

"Do you know the thing I hate most in all the world?" asked Terrorpin. "TURTLES!"

And on that, he and the Purple Dragons attacked.

"Now, I look in the mirror..." Terrorpin continued, practically foaming at the mouth. "All I see is YOU!" he backhanded Leonardo and Raphael away. "THE THING I HATE MOST IN THE WORLD! AND I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

"The feeling is mutual right now!" Cherry glared as she and the others began to fight him.

"Hun, you don't understand!" Donny cried out. "The Shredder, he-"

Leo was then thrown against him, knocking them both down on the ground.

"Forget the Shredder," Terrorpin growled, taking the bag from Donny. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to me!"

"Some people just can't handle change," Raphael said to the readers.

"...Oh, I get it now, he's breaking the fourth wall!" Lionel chuckled as Terrorpin looked at the screen, confused.

"Why are you doing that? Who are you talking to?" he asked, grabbing Raphael into the air. "THERE'S NOBODY THERE!"

"You idiot! There ain't gonna be nobody anywhere soon!" Raph glared, climbing onto his back before pointing something out for him. "Look!"

The erasing began to make way into the room during the fight which was not good for anyone. Terrorpin looked around in utter shock and confusion as his thugs got erased.

"It's Super Shredder," exclaimed Mikey. "He's gotten to the Prime Earth and is gonna wipe out EVERYTHING!"

"Your whole world is going adios, compadre," added Michelangelo as the erasing continued. "And pretty soon, you'll be going too!"

"You could be next!" Thor warned Terrorpin.

"No!" Terrorpin cried out in horror as he never imagined this.

"We need your gear to track him, Hun," Thor continued to Terrorpin. "To stop him."

Terrorpin looked down to see that he was also being erased as well. "NO...!" he shouted, frantically tossing some technology to the group. "Hurry! Take it! Stop Super Shredder before he-" he exclaimed before being cut off, losing his colors, reducing him to a terrified-looking pencil sketch...and then he was gone.

The tech almost fell, but Leo caught it. "You heard the man. Let's go stop the Shredder." he remarked.

* * *

They soon ran off as the place was being erased itself. Everyone raced as fast as they could as they didn't have much time as everything was being erased right behind them.

"Hurry! We need to go right back where we started!" Atticus told the others. "The same place that the Technodrome had left the dimension!"

"Big smoking crater?" Raphael replied. "Hard to miss!"

"Unless it disappears before we get there!" Michelangelo added.

"No!" April cried out as she wasn't so lucky to avoid the erasing. "Oh, no, Casey! It's... Happening to me!"

Casey gasped in shock as his wife got erased. "April...! Guys! April! I..." he said, right before he got erased as well.

"NO!" Raph exclaimed, but Leo pulled him back.

"We can grieve later, Raph; we may even find a way to reverse all this," he said. "But none of that can happen if we don't stop Shredder and Della!"

"Oh, I really should thank Bruce for that training on roof-jumping and running to keep into shape." Cherry said to herself.

"Maybe next time you see him, you'll be in better shape then, and he can't surprise you with testing you after you come for a visit." Atticus replied.

"Here's hoping!" Lionel replied as they arrived at the crater.

Donatello set up the Portal Rod and he and Don got to work.

"Just hafta reroute the dimensional phase converter..." said Don.

"And reverse the transwarp polarity by 62%..." added Donatello.

"Step on it, dudes," advised Kyle. "We're facing total, complete wipeout here!"

"Boost the particle signal gain..." muttered Don, as Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other and hugged silently, acknowledging that it might be the end.

"...Ronnie?" said Wayne. "I would've saved this for later, but since there won't be one...I'm in love with you. I always have been, ever since we were little. I just wanted to help you find a steady work-play balance in your life."

Ronnie raised her eyebrows as she turned bright pink in the face briefly. "You love me...?" she then asked just to make sure she heard that right.

"Yeah, I do." Wayne replied firmly.

Ronnie looked away bashfully.

"He's been holding that back for a while..." Kyle told her. "I should know."

"And what better time to confess than the end of the world?" shrugged Wayne. "I was gonna tell you during that basketball game, but I figured you had enough on your plate when Gem and Cassandra switched your clothes with a Playboy Bunny outfit."

Ronnie then turned away, shuddering as that was an unpleasant memory.

"Never had a chance to see you since you ran off..." Wayne sighed a bit.

"That sounds... Terrifying." Cherry commented.

"...Trust me, it was," replied Wayne. "Next day, that was the first time we were introduced to Chuckie Butler. Naturally, I decided to postpone my confession for another few weeks after that."

"We still need one more impact to jumpstart this thing," Kyle replied. "Ronnie, wouldja care to do the honors?"

Ronnie nodded as she gave a quick stretch and soon did what she did earlier to help out with the Portal Rod. The Portal Rod sparked to life once more, and teleported away...to the Prime Dimension.

* * *

Don checked his radar. "Particle emissions end here." he noted.

"Guess this is the place," added Donatello as the group glanced around at the grim, gritty, hard-boiled surrounding area.

"Ain't exactly Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood, is it?" commented Raph.

"Dark... Grim... Gritty..." Cherry commented before smirking. "I think I like it here."

"I like the way she thinks." Raph chuckled a bit.

"Figures..." The 80's Turtles muttered from that.

"I think I might retire here." Cherry smirked.

"We'll all be retiring here permanently if we don't find The Shredder and stop him." Leo reminded the perky goth.

"Heh, I knew that." Cherry replied.

"Uh...guys?" asked Mikey. "I think someone just found US!"

The groups looked up, only to see four intimidating silhouettes, accompanied by Lady Gothika, Saiyaman, Nature Girl, Mystica, and Bat-Mite...except they all looked very intimidating.

"Of course..." Don replied. "Source dimension...source turtles and adventurers!"

Lightning flashed over their heads, illuminating their bodies.

"What's this? A pack of wannabes?" asked 84 Leo.

"On our turf?" added 84 Don.

"Trying to steal our act?" added 84 Mike.

84 Raph just growled like a Rottweiler. The dark group soon dropped down together, looking quite scary.

"I strike two on my way down. Donatello takes out a third with his staff," 84 Leo narrated aggressively. "The others handle the rest."

"Hello... Nice to beat you!" Lady Gothika glared at her doubles before lunging out to beat them up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't beat yourself up over the small things!" Cherry cried out.

"Ooh, I like this one!" Bat-Mite snickered before blasting Mo and Thor, tying them up with bike chains.

"Why is he narrating?" asked Don. "Is he crazy?"

"Hardcore crazy!" Mikey replied.

"I LOVE these guys!" Raph whooped.

"Good for you!" Atticus replied as he seemed to be getting whooped by his counterpart.

"Stop!" Leo cried out as he was about to be sliced up like cheese. "We're trying to save you! From the Shredder!"

84 Leo ceased his assault, curious. "What do you know of the Shredder?" he asked.

"We've sworn to terminate the Shredder to avenge Master Yoshi!" added Bat-Mite.

"Terminate. With extreme prejudice." noted 84 Mikey.

"And...extra relish." 84 Raph snarled.

"Besides, it's not your Shredder you need to worry about," added Thor. "At least, not right now. It's our Shredder. He and this evil witch named Della came here to tear down your world."

"Not to mention, they're major-league psychos." Leonardo added.

The dark counterparts shared glances with each other as they eased back a bit.

"You believe us, right?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"So... You're supposed to be us from other worlds?" Lady Gothika asked, crossing her arms a bit. "I don't see it."

"What's with the multi-colored headbands and anime-esque designs?" Nature Girl added. "Not to mention some of the Western Animation looks?"

"Sell-outs." Saiyaman smirked mockingly.

"Uh, check out the initialized belt buckles on these yahoos!" Raph said, picking up Leonardo with an innocent smirk.

"Aw, Raph, that's not cool." Mo shook her head to that.

"One, we're from alternate worlds; of COURSE we won't all look the same," Lionel snorted. "Don't you know anything about science? Two, at least we look distinct from one another so people don't get us mixed up."

Raph raised his hand for a high-three from his 1984 counterpart, but he just got his arm bent behind him and he was shoved back to the group.

"Huh...guess he doesn't like brown-nosers." noted Wayne.

"Jeez, what a hard case!" Raph groaned.

"Like you wouldn't know." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, like you weren't talkin' over how great this place is cuz it's all grim and gritty!" retorted Raph.

Cherry and Raph soon growled to each other.

"Cut... It... Out!" Atticus told them, coming in between them. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"He's right," Lionel nodded. "We have to find Super Shredder and his Technodrome before he finishes the job."

84 Leo pointed down the street. "Is that it?" he asked.

"...Yes, actually." replied Stephanie.

"It's been doing that all night," said 84 Leo. "Now let's go do something about it."

And so, they raced towards the Technodrome.

"I've got my eye on you though," Lady Gothika said in a sharp raspy tone. "I don't trust outsiders much."

"Are you trying to be Batman?" Cherry deadpanned from the dark and raspy voice.

"No, I just have a really bad sore throat," Lady Gothika said before coughing to prove her point. "Anybody got a lozenge?"

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers and gave her one. "There you go." he replied.

Lady Gothika took it before sounding a bit more clear and relaxed. "Let's go." She then said, still feeling on edge to go up against villainy.

Bat-Mite nodded. "Also, it wouldn't kill you guys to treat our counterparts with more respect; if it weren't for them, nobody would even know we exist," he added. "That and it would make us seem less like assholes."

"Hmm... I'll think about it..." Lady Gothika replied, crossing her arms a bit.

"That's all I'm asking, guys," Bat-Mite shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ch'rell/Super Shredder and Della were watching the monitors and observing the devastation outside via screens.

"Behold, the glorious destruction of a universe!" The evil Utrom cackled.

"Yes... Yes... This'll do nicely..." Della grinned wickedly. "How do ya like me now, Drell?!" she then laughed evilly with a mix of yowls and meows since she was now a cat. "Not only will this be the end of the Ninja Turtles, but also the end of those pesty Cherry's Adventures nobody cares about!"

"Uh-huh...nobody..." Drell remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, the 1984 group climbed up.

"SHREDDER! DELLA!" shouted 84 Leo. "We are HERE!"

Ch'rell soon changed the screen to show the universe imploding before changing it to see the 84 Turtles along with the Darker and Edgier Adventurers.

"It's! It's! ...Wait, what universe is this?" Hilda soon asked out of confusion. "I don't think I recognize this one."

"Prototypical Turtles," Drell replied. "I think Thor has some of those comics in his closet somewhere."

"Come on out and fight, you tin-plated twit!" Bat-Mite shouted. "No wonder you don't have the guts to face us; you're just a little cowardly bitch!"

"At last!" Ch'rell said, reaching out for the switch. "Now with a flick of the switch, it ends!"

"I think the kid's right!" 84 Raph grinned darkly. "You fear us!"

Ch'rell's beady red eyes narrowed from that challenge.

However, that universe's Shredder soon came out to face his opponents. "I AM HERE!"

And he was joined by that universe's Della. "Come and face your..." 84 Shredder began, but he and Della were knocked off the roof by a barrage of sticks, bricks, bottles, and trashcan lids.

"You're welcome!" Lionel and Wayne called.

Cherry and Ronnie both had to snicker from that.

"DELLA!" Saiyaman, Nature Girl, Lady Gothika, and Bat-Mite all scowled along with the 84 Turtles from their Shredder.

"You speak my name, but you do not know me," Ch'rell scowled as he soon emerged from the Technodrome. "I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds: the one true Shredder!" he then hopped down bravely and menacingly. "I am a destroyer of worlds. And I fear no one!"

"And that goes ditto for ME!" Della added, arching her back and hissing.

"Toldja they would take the bait." smirked Saiyaman.

"If there's one constant in the Multiverse..." added Leo. "It's Shredder and Della's enormous egos!"

"Surprise!" shouted Kyle.

"Honey, we're ho~ome!" Lionel, Wayne, and Bat-Mite all said in unison.

"Still alive!" Ch'rell cried out. "How can this be?! Unless..."

Karai was soon shown standing behind her father dramatically.

"Karai...?" Cherry asked. "She helped us?"

"It would appear so," Atticus said. "I always knew there was some good in that girl."

"Karai... YOU!" Ch'rell glared at her.

"That's right," Karai replied. "I used the matter transporter to rescue the turtles and their friends from your scanner! And that's not all!"

Five shadowy figures stepped up behind her, ready for battle. Lightning flashed, revealing that the figures were Drell, Hilda, Splinter, Krang, and Shredder!

"Today...my sons and their friends do NOT fight alone!" announced Splinter.

"Let's do this." Drell said, cracking his neck and knuckles a bit as he looked ready to fight.

They soon jumped down together in front of Ch'rell.

"Aunt Hilda! You're alright!" Sabrina replied.

"I sure am, but it's payback time!" Hilda told her niece.

"Hilda can fight?" Cherry asked.

"Damn right I can!" Hilda retorted.

"Your unreasoning hatred has blinded you two to the truth!" Karai explained. "Please listen! Your actions could destroy us all!"

"She's right," said Shredder. "You know that other world you came from? It's gone."

"Fools!" Ch'rell boomed. "I care nothing for the world I left behind! And Karai...how DARE you disobey ME! Your own father!"

"I refuse to acknowledge you as my father with this behavior of yours." Karai glowered.

"I mean, I hate the turtles, but I wouldn't be crazy enough to wipe out the universe just to get rid of them!" Shredder added.

"Then maybe you really ARE her father," sneered Ch'rell. "For you are both blind fools! Because I will not stop until my revenge is complete!"

"And I won't stop either," Della said as she soon dropped down. "I may be a cat, but I won't stop until my goal is met."

Just then, 84 Raph and Mystica leapt up and knocked both Ch'rell and Della off the roof with a kick.

"Less talk...more action." Mystica smirked.

"Is that us?" Rachael asked Sabrina.

"You'd better believe it." Mystica smirked.

But just then, everyone's eyes widened as they saw Ch'rell and Della, both of whom were now gigantic.

"Yes...let us finish this once and for all," Della hissed. "We came to this dimension to destroy you...as as the human worms would say, the more the merrier!"

"Oh, crumbs..." Bat-Mite muttered from that.

Ch'rell soon replaced his hands with blades to literally cut into the conflict. "NOW COME! COME AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" he then demanded. He swung down his hand, using the energy scythe to rip through the building, and making everyone fall.

"All too easy...my new body gives me unlimited power!" Ch'rell grinned.

Suddenly, Krang rose up behind the dangerous duo as his own android body grew to giant size.

"You're not the only one with a molecular amplification chip in your suit, you know!" he smirked. "Now, you will face the Wrath of Krang!"

The android body suddenly spat up a humongous missile that shot at Ch'rell and Della.

"Deep..." Cherry muttered from that.

"Tell me about it." Lady Gothika agreed.

Ch'rell leapt out of the way, as Krang turned his suit's left arm into a medieval flail and knocked the duo flying several feet.

"Ooh..." The others winced and cringed.

"But mine actually works!" Ch'rell grinned darkly.

"Uh, Krang, is it? You okay?" Cherry asked as she came by the fallen victim.

"I've been through worse..." Krang replied as he pulled himself to his feet and shot his laser vision at Ch'rell, electrocuting his suit.

* * *

Gem, Cassandra, Libby, Olivia, Slugloaf, Bebop, and Rocksteady were watching what was going on.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have some emergency shoe shopping with Tiffany, Margo, and Amy." Cassandra said bashfully.

"And I just decided I'll tag along!" Gem agreed.

"And I just remembered I gotta go...steal someone's lunch money!" Slugloaf added.

The group soon went to dash away at the last second to save their own skin.

* * *

"You weren't kidding..." Leonardo noted. "Your Shredder is some piece of work, and Della's no slouch either. I'm surprised Krang is holding his own against them."

"Maybe so..." replied Leo. "But 12 Ninja Turtles and 18 Adventurers should be able to finish the job."

"Let's raise some shell!" Lionel remarked.

"Yeah!" Raph beamed from that.

"What prime is it?" Thunder Boy beamed as he burst from the crowd happily. "ADVENTURE PRIME!"

"Hey, I like this guy!" Thor smiled to his counterpart.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Ch'rell and Della were still fighting the others.

"Today is the end of days for you, Turtles," said Della. "You...and all those who stand with you!"

Ch'rell turned his blades into laser fingers and opened fire as Karai, Shredder, Splinter, Hilda and Drell each attacked parts of him. Della clawed at Krang's suit, leaving it greatly damaged.

"Sabrina may not be my biological niece, but she's family to me now, so I say back away from her before I make your worst nightmares come true, you Giant Tin Can!" Drell glared as he fought with both karate and magic as he felt very angry.

"No use...he's just too strong!" remarked Raph.

"Anybody seen the Turtles Classics?" asked Mikey.

The 1987 Turtles were shown to be throwing trash cans which had no effect.

"Seriously?" Dan deadpanned.

"It's all we got!" Raphael defended. "I don't see you coming up with bright ideas, Big Head!"

"Oh, don't YOU start with that Big Head nonsense!" Dan remarked. "I already get enough of that from Ronnie!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the 1984 Turtles and Adventure Team were on Ch'rell's helmet, banging on the eyepieces to break in and get him. Ch'rell yelped and lurched, accidentally pushing a lever forward, making his body lurch off balance and topple onto the Technodrome.

"I sure hope this works!" Cherry begged hopefully.

As the 1984 group slipped off, Ch'rell and Della rose and accidentally brushed against the energy spasms, briefly injuring them.

Don's eyes widened. "Looks like we just found something they're vulnerable to!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Turtle Power." Bat-Mite added.

"The Technodrome!" Dan exclaimed.

"Of course..." replied Saiyaman. "Strong enough to destroy our world...and strong enough to destroy your Shredder and Della!"

"Better him than everything else in the Multiverse!" remarked Shredder.

"I agree... Father." Karai nodded.

"...Sorry, I... Just have something in my eyes..." Shredder replied as he tried to stifle his tears of joy.

Cleo, Angel, Patch, Furrball, Salem, and Tyke all seemed to smile from that.

"Okay, guys," Leo said. "Get them both into that beam!"

* * *

And with that, our heroes unleashed some major hell against Ch'rell and Della, with a furious barrage of ninja attacks.

"You're doing great, Cherry!" Atticus approved.

"I'm doing what I can!" Cherry replied, straining a bit from the energy. "Take this, 'Aunt' Della!"

Della grunted as she was knocked back as well, and Krang caught both Ch'rell and Della in a full-nelson, holding them in the path of the beam.

"Take this! And that! And some of this! And some of that!" Thor glared while helping out.

"The bigger they are..." said Lionel.

"The harder they fall!" added Mo.

"COWABUNGA!" cheered Michelangelo as Krang pulled Ch'rell and Della further into the path of the Technodrome's energy beam.

"Yeah!" Thor cheered.

"Wow, someone's happy to be here." Cherry smirked.

"Sure am!" Thor beamed to her. "This is amazing!"

"You said it, pal!" Lionel replied...until the beam shut off. "Uh-oh..."

Turns out Bebop and Rocksteady had tripped over the cord and gotten it unplugged. As soon as they seized their chance, Ch'rell and Della broke free of Krang's grip and grabbed the adventure group and the Mirage Turtles.

"You had your chance..." Ch'rell grinned. "And now we have OURS!"

"Whoa, boy..." Patch muttered as the other pets winced. "This is gonna cost 'em."

"Without these guys, you cannot exist..." Della added. "BEHOLD!" As she squeezed the group in her paws, the other versions of the group began to flicker in and out of reality.

"Oh... No!" The group cried out.

The area around them was starting to get erased with them being next.

"Only in the end, do you now truly understand!" Ch'rell laughed darkly.

"Take a look, stupids..." Wayne pointed out, showing that Della and Ch'rell were also being affected.

"What... What's happening to us...?!" Della yowled.

"Don't you get it?!" Ronnie called out. "If you erase us, you're coming with us!"

"...Then so be it!" Ch'rell exclaimed. "I shall extinguish a trillion lives, so long as yours are included!"

"Guys... If we're gonna die here..." said Wayne. "We have to unleash our attacks and combine them."

"I dunno if that's gonna do any good..." replied Stephanie.

"Would you prefer to die running, or die while facing it with dignity?" replied Mangaverse Drell.

"I don't know, sir..." Ronnie replied.

"Grr..." Mangaverse Drell growled a bit. "COME ON! At least give it one shot! It's your last chance to do ANYTHING, might as well make it count!"

"Well... All right," Dan replied. "We'll go with your plan, Wayne, even if it might not make any difference."

"Hey, better to go out with a bang than a whimper." Wayne replied.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" shouted Dan, launching his attack.

Stephanie soon raised her hand a bit to make some vines ride over in a tangling fashion. Rachael, Kyle, and Ronnie grunted as they both let out their magic to join in.

Wayne charged up an orange energy beam and fired it at Della and Ch'rell. "MAKANKOSAPPO!" he shouted as the blast fired out in the shape of a drill, and Krang caught the duo in one last full-nelson.

The Mangaverse group soon seemed to fall asleep after using what was left of their power.

"This should be good." Hilda whispered to herself.

* * *

Suddenly, Ch'rell saw something explode at his foot, blowing it apart. "What the...?!" he asked in shock.

"Exploding shurikens..." said Donatello. "Told you they'd come in handy..." and then he passed out.

"Truly you are fearless fools..." Ch'rell smirked. "I shall treasure your demise greatly."

Eventually, a plug was put back into its outlet which shot a laser out at Ch'rell.

"I will-**AAAAAUUGGHHH!**" Ch'rell soon yelled out as he got hit.

"Let go, you fool!" Della yelled at Krang. "Don't you know it'll destroy you too?"

"Maybe so..." replied Krang as the beam began to tear his suit apart, atom by atom. "But I am Krang, the all-powerful...and I...am...INVINCIBLE!"

Back aboard the Technodrome...

"Dat wuz an easy fix!" grinned Bebop, having plugged the machine back in.

"Da boss is gonna be pleased!" added Rocksteady.

Ch'rell yelled out as everything and everyone was soon being restored back to normal, except for maybe him as everyone soon watched as he appeared to be wasting away himself. And Della and Krang were being erased with him as well.

"**AAAAAARGGGH! NO...NO...NOOOOO!**" howled the villainous duo as Krang laughed to himself, and with a flash of spectacular energy, Della, Krang and Ch'rell were gone...wiped clean, as if they were never there.

The remaining groups beamed and laughed together from the happy victory.

"The Shredder has been shredded." Saiyaman concluded.

"And it looks like Della Plotsworth has as well." Atticus replied.

"I guess Krang wasn't so bad after all." Wayne remarked as the world began to repair itself.

"Who new?" Stephanie commented.

* * *

Later, the Technodrome had been shut off and the gangplank was lowered, and Bebop, Rocksteady, Gem, Libby, Cassandra, Ruby, Olivia, and Slugloaf were all on the curb, in shackles.

"I'd say Adventure Prime is healing up rather nicely!" Donatello noted.

"It seems the dimensional damage was only temporary, so long as Adventure Prime survived-" Don added.

"Our world is healing too?" Leo smiled hopefully.

"I know a fun way to find out." Donatello smiled back, taking out his invention. He pressed a button and a window into 2003 New York opened up, showing the erased buildings redrawing themselves, along with a certain couple kissing.

"Yes!" The 2003 Turtles cheered.

"Casey... April..." Raph smiled. "They're okay!"

"And I'm just glad I survived long enough to tell this tale..." 1987 April sighed as she hugged Michelangelo.

Michelangelo beamed to her.

"Cherry, in all seriousness for your adventures, you should probably lay off the dimension-hopping for a while," Lady Gothika suggested to her counterpart. "It's dangerous."

"Heh, fair enough." Cherry replied.

* * *

The others then smiled to each other before looking back as the 84 Turtles and adventure group were mysteriously gone when they looked back.

"Now that's what I call a ninja vanish." Raphael commented.

Shredder sighed. "Well, I'm out a partner, and I have nothing left." he remarked.

"Aw, gee, boss, you still got us!" replied Rocksteady.

"Double of nothing is still nothing," retorted Shredder, before glancing at Karai. "...Although today wasn't a complete loss."

"That, it wasn't... I have a lot of emotions I'm going through right now." Karai replied softly, though her father was harsh, he was gone and still her father, so that was a downer, but she wasn't terribly upset.

"You and me both..." Shredder replied. "...If you want, there's still room aboard the Technodrome for one more. I could use somebody competent to spend time with now that Krang is... Well, you know."

"Hmm... I guess I could do that..." Karai replied. "It would be nice to maybe get along with someone for a change."

"I say you go for it," Atticus smiled to her. "I always knew you had potential for greatness."

Shredder smiled as he took off his helmet. "I figure I'll get out of the villain game; it's getting pretty dull, to be honest." he replied.

"...Face-wise, he kinda looks like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson..." Lionel noted. "Like before he shaved his head."

"Do ya smell what the Shredder is cookin'?!" Thor soon called out.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

Shredder chuckled as he and Karai climbed aboard the Technodrome...with the mutants and kids running behind.

"Come on, Patch! Come here, boy!" Atticus smiled.

"You too, Tyke!" Thor added.

The pets/familiars soon ran up to their owners to get going after another adventure was completed.

"Alright! Was that awesome or WHAT?" asked Lionel.

"Heck yeah, it was!" Wayne replied. "Also, I might just have a girlfriend now!"

"I suppose I could use my spare time doing things other than just studying until bedtime," Ronnie then said. "I guess I could allow myself to become more social."

"And I'll be glad to help whenever I can!" Wayne beamed in response.

Kyle shuffled his foot a little as he turned away.

"Hey, don't worry," Ronnie said as she looked to him. "You'll find somebody."

"Yeah, man!" Lionel replied. "Just give it time. And there's lots of characters to have awesome adventures with: Sonic the Hedgehog, Goku, The Proud Family..."

"I guess so," Kyle said softly before smiling. "This was a lot of fun though. I had a really great time. Uncle always knows how to bring us to cool places whenever something's eating at us at times."

"Well, that's our cue," said Leonardo. "You have your adventures, and we have ours."

"Take care of yourselves... Brothers." smiled Leo.

"See ya 'round the Multiverse... Bros!" replied Michelangelo.

"This sure was something..." Cherry commented.

Everyone soon shook hands with each other in adieu with their counterparts.

"It's Ninja Time!" The 1987 Turtles smiled.

"Turtle Power!" The 2003 Turtles smiled back.

They all then waved goodbye to each other as it was time for goodbye. The Mangaverse team waved goodbye to their counterparts as they got aboard the Technodrome and it closed shut.

"As goofy as they were... I'm actually gonna miss those wackos." Raph remarked. "More than I'll miss it here."

Don fired up the Portal Rod, and the Turtles and the Adventure Team were soon on their way back to their own dimension. The 84 Turtles and Adventure Group soon went to do their own things.

"It sure was interesting see a bit of a darker and edgier Bat-Mite, eh? Huh?" Bat-Mite smirked.

"You would enjoy this cameo." Lady Gothika teased him.

"As much as I enjoy your company," Bat-Mite replied. "But those doppelgangers taught me somethin' tonight. There's already enough grim and gritty junk in the world as it is. I say we kick evil butts and have fun while we're at it!"

"Yeah, they did look like they had some fun," Lady Gothika replied. "The world's depressing enough in reality. People check out stories, shows, video games, or movies to escape reality, so we might as well have fun to remind them how fun life can be even when it looks bad at times."

"Then I say we get some of our own pizza and chill out with some video games." Thunder Boy proposed.

"Here, here!" Nature Girl and Saiyaman agreed.

"I'm game." Mystica nodded to them.

"Then let's do it!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Race you to the Pizzeria on Bleeker Street! Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"

The group soon ran off together with a laugh to go and have some fun to take a break from the cold, dark drama.

"We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with our friends, the Adventure Prime..." A voice narrated dramatically. "We strike crime and fade away into the night."

And they leapt from the shadows as the camera froze on the group shot.


	10. Chapter 10

"And that's the way it was." Cherry said mysteriously as she then closed her book in front of LJ and Zofia.

The two were amazed by how the story had played out.

"That was... AWESOME!" LJ exclaimed. "But two questions: did you ever get to meet the Prouds a second time, and did you ever see those other yous again?"

"Hmm... I'd probably have to look into both those things in my archives, but I remember when the Proud Family came over to Hawaii and ended up meeting Lilo and Stitch when that experiment that caused arguments with people was activated." Cherry replied.

"I guess dad was pretty glad about getting to do that one." Zofia smiled.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Cherry replied.

"Nice," replied LJ. "Maybe we'll go invite our friends over. Watch a movie or something..."

"You do that, oh, and kids?" Cherry then said.

"Yes?" LJ and Zofia replied.

"If I want you to wait until I get home to tell a story, I expect you to follow those rules, okay?" Cherry smirked a bit warningly.

"Uh... Yes, of course..." Zofia said, shaking a chill down her spine.

"Yes, Mom. Sorry, Mom." LJ added.

"Very good..." Cherry then said, giving the book back. "Put this back on the shelf now."

"Of course, Mother." Zofia replied as she went to go right that way.

* * *

LJ went to pick out a video from the cabinet and then went to call the other kids.

"I guess we could check out those other Land Before Time movies?" Zofia suggested as she put the book back.

LJ smiled. "Sis, you took the words right outta my mouth!" he replied.

"I _am_ awesome." Zofia smirked to herself playfully.

Cherry looked quite proud to hear that the kids enjoyed the Land Before Time series after their movie theater experience being a disaster with The Good Dinosaur.

"And SO humble, too." LJ smirked as he went to call the others.

Zofia soon took out the movies. "Uh... Mother?" she then called. "Which one is the second Land Before Time movie again?"

"The Great Valley Adventure." Cherry replied.

"Ah, right," Zofia said before taking it out before looking at the cover. "Aww... That little baby dinosaur~"

"Yeah... He _is _kinda adorable," LJ replied. "But I can hardly wait to see the others again. It's been so long since our last journey."

"You think we'll see Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm again?" Zofia wondered since they met the cave kids in that Land Before Time adventure.

"Most likely!" LJ replied.

"That would be nice," Zofia gave a small smile. "They were pretty interesting."

"Well, the sooner the others arrive, the sooner we can visit!" LJ replied.

"Yeah!" Zofia beamed from the excitement of a new adventure.

And one was practically on the horizon at that very moment. Just when and where it would start would be the question, until next time that is.

The End


End file.
